Accident
by TheNameIsKaze
Summary: "Once again, you've made a mistake." Mafuyu Kirisu used to make a lot mistakes in the past, which affects her confidence. However, this time, it's much unforgivable. And now, she has to do something to fix it, hopefully... Hopefully... that young man will forgive her.
1. A sudden X brings an unforgivable pain

Another twist, another pull… and that's another garbage bag tied, hopefully it's the last one.

"Geez, sensei. If you had to teach a subject that involved cleaning, you would definitely get fired for sure."

"H-How could I know? Can you at least have some sympathy for me?"

Taking place in an apartment, young man Yuiga Nariyuki is having a conversation with Mafuyu Kirisu, a long-time teacher at Ichinose Academy. However, Nariyuki has graduated from the academy, and now he is one of the top students in Education college, or in other words, this is his last year. Right now, in order to graduate and become a teacher, he has to participate in a two-month trainee program at Ichinose Academy.

But being a trainee or still a student at the academy, cleaning his teacher's apartment is still an ordinary habit for him.

"Kirisu-sensei, you seriously have to learn how to take care of yourself. To me you are having an unhealthy life. What if one day I graduated from the college and lived far away?"

"Provident. Do not worry about me. I was still fine before this whole thing happened anyway."

Even before or after our main character left the academy, Mafuyu still manages to live in a mess and gets used to her accommodation very well. Still the same habit as being a slob, eating instant or delivered food, and even sleeping on cold floor, with her bed is now a second desk. But she knows deep inside that without Nariyuki's help, no one would ever recognize if this was a woman's apartment or a shared room of a group of drunk guys.

"Hurry and throw away these garbage bags, Yuiga-kun, or you will not have time to study. You will be very busy from now on, so every second is precious." Mafuyu told Nariyuki.

"Okay, okay, I know. I will be going now, Kirisu-sensei." Nariyuki smiles back and grabs the bags.

Oh, and there is something I didn't tell. During the trainee program, Nariyuki is under supervision of Mafuyu, as a trainee teacher. He is teaching history, with Mafuyu's responsibility to tell him what he needs to improve or avoid. Tomorrow will be the last day of his trainee program, and with one more test to go, he will graduate as a teacher.

"You know, I can't wait for tomorrow. My last day of the trainee program, my last day to meet all of the students, and after that, those two torturing months will be over." Nariyuki said and stressed his arms, letting out all of the stress. Those words from him somehow makes Mafuyu surprises. 

"What do you mean 'torturing'? I think you are too well-known with this, especially when you were tutoring Furuhashi-san, Ogata-san and Takemoto-san." Mafuyu asked.

"You know, teaching under the death stares from Kirisu-sensei, dealing with students who didn't pay enough attention… What we are talking about is over 30 students. I don't know teaching can be this hard."

"Can you repeat that first part of your answer? It's like my ears have buzzing bees in it." Mafuyu glares at Nariyuki.

"I refuse."

Although still being angry for being recognized as a scary person, Mafuyu lets it pass and thinks about the last two months. Seeing his teaching method, she can understand why Fumino, Uruka and Rizu learned so well and graduated from the academy. However, there is still some unprofessional, something should be avoid if he's aiming to become a good teacher after graduation.

"Yuiga-kun, don't you think that there is some problem with your teaching method?" Mafuyu asked.

"I don't see any specific one here. I think I'm fine with that, the students are fine with that." Nariyuki said with a confused expression. Mafuyu then let out a sigh and continue. "Misunderstanding. It's not about pleasing the students and proud of yourself here, Yuiga-kun. You should know what is good for them, even when you have to sacrifice or being the one they hate. It's all about their future." She explained.

"I think I'm still doing a good job for their future, Kirisu-sensei."

"You mean showing some Donald Duck cartoon to talk about Nazi and Hitler?"

"W-Well, it's still relevant in some angles…" Nariyuki said, and the pink haired just sighed at this young man's mind.

"Nevermind. I don't know what you are thinking at anyway." Mafuyu told herself. But she has to agree that this is the Yuiga Nariyuki she knows, the one who would do anything for anyone else, even with such a strange mind and a pervy head that not even any formula can explain why. To her, she wants Nariyuki to create his own path, do whatever he feels right, as long as he knows what the purpose is.

"Sensei… Kirisu-sensei! The stairs!" Nariyuki shouted and brought her back to real life. But because of being in her land of thoughts, she slips on the staircase. Luckily, the young man in glasses grabs her hand just in time, before it gets any worse. Mafuyu still has some pain on her knees for pumping in some of the stairs.

"Hey look. This is just like in Tangled. I'm Rapunzel who's grabbing your hand to pull you up, while you are-"

"Just… shut up, Yuiga-kun." Mafuyu said, with a red blush on her face, while being in an awkward position with her former student.

O0O

Mafuyu and Nariyuki are now heading to the garbage dump, with bags of instant ramen cups, bones and trash in their hands and even on their shoulders.

"Kirisu-sensei, I can't wait to start my job! The rest of my friends are looking forward to the graduation test, too!" Nariyuki said excitedly.

"Composed. Don't be too excited like that. You think being a teacher is like eating a cake or something?" Mafuyu warned him. She knows that he's looking forward to graduating from Education college and becoming a teacher, but everything is not easy like he thinks. Just like when she first took the job, she thought that giving the students motivation and encouraging them was enough.

Until she made a terrible mistake that almost ruined one of her students' future.

Thanks to Nariyuki, and perhaps thanks to the time that she was recognized as a teacher after retiring figure skating, she knew her former student, the one she had considered as her first failure at teaching, was doing fine. Even so, she knows that the future ahead for Nariyuki is going to be tough and filled with challenges.

"Considering. Starting after your graduation test, you are going to have a rough time, Yuiga-kun. Why are you so innocent like that?" Mafuyu said to herself, but almost enough for Nariyuki to hear it. "What did you say about me, sensei?" Nariyuki asked back, and received a head shake from his teacher, told him to let it slide.

"So how is your… friends, Yuiga-kun?" The former figure skater asked, with a little hesitate in her voice. Perhaps she is not used to saying 'friends'.

"They are doing good, actually." The black haired said, then continued. "Fumi- I mean Furuhashi-san is having one more graduation test to go, and she is about to follow her mother's footsteps, with some help from her father. Ogata-san is sure to become a psychologist, but I don't know if she will use her knowledge for the others or just to win games. And Uru- sorry, Takemoto-san is in a swimming competition worldwide."

Those three were also the mistakes that Mafuyu made. Can't believe that they are actually on the road to success, those she considered as 'failed talents' told them to change their future paths. But once again, with his teaching method, it's that boy again, Yuiga Nariyuki, proved her wrong. It's like every mistake of her life was fixed by him, just him.

Talking about Nariyuki, although she's talking like that, but that's not the thing she's worried about. Walking on the side road, she keeps thinking about his future path. What school will he teach at? Will he live at his old home or move to the other apartment? And how will her life… her apartment be without him? These thoughts are still running in her head in a circle, a never-ending loop. Is it because of her considering for students as usual, or something else?

"Question. Have you considered which school you will be teaching after graduation, Yuiga-kun?" Mafuyu asked.

"Oh ho, and what is your reason for asking me that, Kirisu-sensei?" Nariyuki asked back and made her blush again. "N-Nevermind that!" Mafuyu said and looked away, didn't want to look at the trainee she is supervising.

"But yes, I've made my decision, and I think this is the best for me. I'm thinking about…" Nariyuki said, but he also looked at his right side, where Mafuyu is walking next to him. Because she's been thinking a lot, she doesn't realize she is walking in the middle of the road.

And she doesn't realize that there is a honking truck coming toward her, with high speed, and it's about to pump into her. The driver must have been sleepy, so it seems that the truck is being braked, but with its speed, it won't be able to stop in time. A large sound of horn can be heard, and makes Mafuyu to look up, to find out that she is in danger.

"SENSEI! WATCH OUT!" Nariyuki screamed, but Mafuyu didn't do anything. She is surprised with it and her legs are totally frozen. Without any hesitate, the black haired student runs to her, pushes her away, just when the truck is just meters away from her.

And so, the truck doesn't pump into Mafuyu.

It is Yuiga Nariyuki.

Soon recovering after pushed and pumped into a neighbor's wall, Mafuyu opens her eyes, and widely opens in terror. The truck has stopped, but there is her student, unconscious in the middle of the road, blood from his head blends in the black color of torn garbage bags that once in his hand. The truck driver then drives the truck away, doesn't want to get in any bad situation, leaving Mafuyu paralyzed on the right side of the road, and the bleeding student.

"Y-Yuiga… kun… You're still okay right? P-Please, answer me…" The teacher is so shocked, she can't even say any proper word. "H-Hey, Yuiga-kun… t-this is a joke, isn't it? This is fake blood, right?" She shakenly crawls to her student, but feels something weird on her hand. It is covered in her student's blood.

"i-i should be calling for help, right…? I should call an ambulance, r-right?" Mafuyu tried hard to say it, but obviously there is no response. She is shakenly reaching her tracksuit's pocket, only to realize she doesn't bring her phone with her. She looks down the ground, with teardrops of terror fall down.

"someone… help… PLEASE! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" She screamed for anyone's help, didn't able to control herself from the shock. Holding her student's body, she cries for help, with finally she gets the neighbors nearby's attention.

Hopefully, she can save Yuiga Nariyuki as soon as possible.

O0O

In front of the surgery room's door, she is curling and leaning her back to a wall, covering her head with her arms and knees, remembering the accident.

"It was my fault… it was all my fault…" She mumbled with some sniffing, tears didn't stop falling from her eyes. If she was more careful, this accident wouldn't happen.

"Mafuyu-chan! Are you okay?" She hears someone running toward. It's Nariyuki's mom, Hanae, and his little sister, Mizuki.

"Yuiga's mom… I'm sorry… I'm very sorry… if i-it wasn't because of me…" Mafuyu shakenly said, before covering her head again, sobbing silently.

"Now, now, Mafuyu-chan. Calm down. Everything will be alright. Yuiga is under surgery right now, right?" Hanae said while patting her husband's former student's back. Mafuyu was Nariyuki's dad's student back then, so with this situation, not only she failed as a teacher, but as a responsibility to her teacher's son. Even getting Nariyuki's mom forgiveness, she still thinks she doesn't deserve it, nor having any right to look at her face.

The surgery room's light turns off, as the surgeon walks out the door, ready to delivers some news. "Doctor, is my son okay?" Nariyuki's mom asked him, but received a head shake. "His terrible state is now over, but I'm afraid he will be comatose after this."

With all of her calm, Hanae tries to ask the surgeon one more thing. "How long will this be, doctor?"

"… I don't know. His skull and brain is having a huge injury. We need more time to keep him from any further damage…" The doctor said, and made Nariyuki's mom speechless. The future of the soon-to-be teacher, the future of her son… is almost over. This also makes Mafuyu shocked as well. Just hours ago, she was talking to him about his future. And now, not anyone, but her, is ending it.

"Y-Yuiga's mom, I-" She tries to lift her face up, but receives a kick to her left arm, from Nariyuki's sister, Mizuki.

"MIZUKI! DON'T BE RUDE!" Hanae scolded her daughter, but she shook her head, looked straight in her mom's eyes, with watering eyes of herself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M RUDE?! THAT GIRL KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT! SHE'S MUCH OLDER THAN YOU! HAVE SOME RESPECT!"

"BUT MOM-"

"ENOUGH!" Mafuyu shouted and surprised the Yuiga family. "I'll be… taking my leave now…" And so, she gets up, and takes her leave, with Mizuki's rude words behind her.

"THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE! AND DON'T GET CLOSE TO US EVER AGAIN!"

O0O

Opening her apartment's door, with darkness covered all over her place, she still feels pain and regret. If she knew where she was going, this wouldn't happen. And now, her student, the one she's been having attention on the most, the further future of him, is now ruined.

With all her pain and rage, she starts smashing any stuff in her apartment, slamming her fist, not even care if she will injure herself. She accidently throws her working desk at a cabinet, containing her awards and her photo back when she was a figure skater.

Looking at the cabinet with broken glass, looking at the photo before she retired, she can't control herself. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! ONCE AGAIN! YOU MADE MISTAKE AGAIN!" She keeps repeating herself, putting all her rage on the cabinet. And with a final slam, when she's exhausted, she's just lying on it, tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfall.

Outside, there isn't any sound. Just a peaceful afternoon to everyone, but a pain for the pink haired teacher. The apartment is once again messy like it used to, but this time, there won't be anyone come and help her clean. Only the sound of a regretful teacher, weeping in pain, a sobbing mess.

Her student's tomorrow, graduation test… All of them are now turning into dusts…

"Yuiga-kun… I'm sorry…"

**Chapter 1**

**A sudden [X] brings an unforgivable pain to the predecessor**


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later_

Mafuyu's POV

"Kirisu-sensei, you are really under-performing recently. You should pay more attention to your teaching. Your students' scores are getting lower, and if you don't have any solution for this, I might have to do something with you."

"… I understand, principal. I am sorry for that…"

"Look. I think you have something bothering in your mind. If you feel like it, just take a day off. Don't force yourself."

"… I'm fine, principal. I cannot take a break from my teaching because of that. It is too unprofessional for me."

"… Fine then. Just think of what I said, Kirisu-sensei. You may take your leave."

I give the principal one more nod and leave his room, walking on the dark corridor. Just as usual, the sky is strangely glooming, and I can't understand why those students don't bother and keep playing, talking, like today is a great day. My last class for this afternoon is over, and now I just want to get my stuff in the teachers' room and leave. I just want to relieve all of my stress for the day.

I walk in the teachers' room, and just as usual, my colleagues are still chatting about something… well, interesting or important. What is that? Did someone just get married? Some new Japanese gameshow? Or did someone pass away? I can't even hear them, they're just buzzing in my ears.

When I finally reach my desk, someone pats my back to get my attention. It's just another teacher, about to 'teach' me some useless stuffs.

"Kirisu-sensei, what happened to you? Your student's History scores are very below average, and they are blaming on your teaching method. It's so rare to hear that, you know?"

Her voice is so small, like sound of small wind blowing through my ears, but I can still almost hear it.

"… So? You believe them?"

"Not really, but looking at their scores, I don't think they are telling a lie or exaggerating so you won't teach them anymore."

"And what is your role here? This is my problem! I can solve it myself without any of your word!" I told her, almost loudly and caught the attention of the teachers nearby. She takes her leave, but doesn't forget to get another one to talk about her non-sense.

And there they are, pointing at me, talking about stuffs they don't know or understand from me, behind my back.

"Guys, we are going for dinner and karaoke tonight. Since tomorrow is weekend, are you interested in it as well?" Another teacher asked loudly in front of the others, and they all agreed. What the hell is wrong with them? Instead of going home and preparing for the lessons next week, THAT is what you're going to do? Irresponsible!

"Kirisu-sensei, would you like to go as well? I think you've been having some stress, so just enjoy a bit as a relaxation…"

"No thanks! I have some more valuable things to do at home. I'll be going now. Take care!" I glared back at him and left the room with my purse. And my reward for doing that… is more wrong chatting behind my backs.

"_Hey, I heard Kirisu-sensei got called to the principal's room. With her state right now, I don't think the reason is positive…"_

"_THE Kirisu-sensei is actually teaching badly? This could be my chance and also ours to impress the principal and perhaps a promotion, don't you think?"_

"_And so, she's just leaving like that… Just let her be, she hasn't had a proper conversation with us for a year. It's just her way to get more attentions. I'm not bothering with her anyway…"_

And that's how they go… their toxic voices coming from their mouths…

Do you even consider what you are saying? When someone is still near you…?

O0O

Sitting in my car, everything around me is just darkening. The bloody red color of afternoon sky, about to turn into that pitch black color of night. Cheerful people talking outside, about things that I can't hear properly. Combine with a disturbing scent of my car's air-conditioner. All I think of is one place, one destination I need to go to.

Suddenly, I hear a loud horn sound, from a truck, about to crash in my car, just right in front of me. With all of my surprising and sudden, I slam my foot on the brake as soon as possible, forcing my car to stop at instant, especially when it is going in such a high speed.

"HEY YOU GIRL! PAY MORE ATTENTION, WILL YOU?!" The truck drive scolded me and drove away. What did he mean by that? The traffic light on his lane is red!

And so, after a while, I finally reach the place I want to go to.

Nochui hospital.

O0O

"All right, Kirisu-san, the patient you are looking for is in room 241, upstairs."

I say thanks to the nurse and go upstairs, to the room 241. When I am there, reading the sign next to the door, I know that I'm at the right place.

'_Room 241. Patient: Yuiga Nariyuki. Status: Vegetative state. Recovering'_

As a habit, I look both sides, hopefully that no one, or anyone familiar with me sees me here. When I'm sure no one is around, I slowly open the door and walk in.

The sight of this room is way too familiar to me. The beeping sound of heart monitor, the disturbing smell of the medicine. But there is still one thing, or someone, familiar to me, but I don't mind seeing him too often.

Yuiga Nariyuki.

There he is, lying unconscious on the hospital bed, with bandage around his head to keep the injury from getting any worse. In order to continue his recovery, I've had to do everything, just to keep that glimpsing light that he will be alive.

According to the nurse, his status is getting better, but she is still unsure if there will be any side effects. Most likely, he might lose some memories, or at least he will forget anything happened before the accident. If he forgets about me, well, when he's out of his unconscious state, I will be glad. I don't want him, my former student, to remember me anyway…

Suddenly, I hear someone open the door. I turn around, hoping that it's not someone who knows me.

"Oh, Mafuyu-chan. You're visiting Yuiga as well?" It's Yuiga-kun's mom, Hanae-san. I'm busted.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'll be leaving now!" I stand up, forcing myself to leave, but his mom grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"It's alright, Mafuyu-chan. You can stay. No one is around…"

"Rejection! I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"_Mizuki, _his younger sister,is not here. You can stay if you want to…" Her words comfort me, so after a bit of hesitation, I close the door, but still standing in the same spot. I look down to the ground, so I don't see her face.

Hanae-san grabs his hand, rubbing it slightly. I look up a bit just to catch the sight of her sad face, worrying about her son.

"Poor Yuiga. He's really looking forward to the graduation, and this happened…" Her words are like knifes stabbing into my heart. I clench my fists, almost to the point that they might bleed, and grit my teeth. With all my courage, I manage to utter some words.

"I-I'm… sorry… Hanae-san…" Then I close my eyes, shut it tightly, waiting for any scolding I'm about to get. But I don't get anything painful or heartbreaking, just a simple pat on the head.

"Now, now, Mafuyu-chan. I forgive you. And I think you've been doing lots of things so my son's recovery can still continue, no?" His mom said, trying to comfort me, but I shook my head.

"Denial. I d-don't deserve… your forgiveness, H-Hanae-san…" I said, clenching my fists more tightly. I can feel that my eyes are starting to water.

"But you've been paying for the hospital fees, right?"

"W-Well, I…"

"Don't you lie to me. Every time I went to the hospital to pay the expenses, they always said that someone had paid for it. It's must be you, isn't it?"

I can't look at Hanae-san's face, even I know she is comforting me. Yes, I'm the one who paid the hospital expenses for Yuiga-kun the whole time. But how did she know?

"H-How did you know…?"

"According to my husband, you are a former and successful figure skater, aren't you? And like anyone else, you must have such a corner of trophies, right?"

"… Hanae-san, I…"

"And you sold all of them, am I right?"

The cat is finally out of the box. I can't hold it anymore, so there I am, slowly and quietly sobbing like a little girl. I know those are precious awards, but also something I want to forget. Selling them is totally not a big deal.

So why am I… feeling such a pain in my heart?

Before I know it, Yuiga's mom wraps her arms around me, trying to calm me down. "It's alright, Mafuyu-chan. Don't cry. If you feel that you can't afford the fees anymore, then just don't. Don't force yourself, okay?"

I have to admit, I've sacrificed a lot for Yuiga's recovery. But I don't care how expensive it is, I just want to fix my mistake, fulfill my responsibility as a teacher. And after all harsh words, people talking behind my back, about my fault for causing this… she, Hanae-san, my teacher's wife, Yuiga's mom, is comforting me with such nice words, something I've not felt for a year.

And there I am, like a broken little girl, sobbing in her mom's arms, so weak that she's not able to hug her back…

O0O

"If there is any further update, I'll be sure to let you know, okay? You can come to our house if you want to." I think Hanae-san's last words before leaving. But I'm sorry, I've worried you enough.

Open my apartment's door, switch on the light, and as always, a mess. Boxes and boxes all over the place, cups of instant ramen rolling everywhere, with some bottles of alcohol and debt bills stacking on the ground.

I make another ramen cup, heat up some water for my bath time, hoping some hot water can help me end my stressful day.

Gosh, it's cold! Maybe because I haven't paid for my gas bill. Oh well…

After watching TV and having a cup of ramen, thanks to the heat from the microwave, I decide to go to sleep. As a habit, I take a drink of alcohol so sleeping may be easier, and also to forget bad things happened today.

Ahh… it's just delicious, as always.

And so, before I know it, with silence surrounding me, I fall asleep, as an end to my day of tiredness.

O0O

Writer's POV

"_Kirisu-sensei! Look at the students' scores! We are on fire, aren't we?"_

"_Self-controlled. Stay calm, Yuiga-kun. Don't be too emotional like that."_

_The pink haired teacher tells her trainee, the one in glasses, under her supervision. He is holding a pile of test papers, with good results all over it._

"_Admitting. That's quite a positive result from you, Yuiga-kun. Although mostly it's thanks to me." The teacher said, slightly twisting her hair. But the trainee doesn't look like he's disappointed by it. He just has the same smiley face, happy with what he has done._

"_Kirisu-sensei, do you know what my dream is?" The trainee asked excitedly. His supervisor doesn't seem to care, but she still asks back for his sake._

"_What is it?"_

"_I want to become a successful teacher, just like my dad."_

"_You know, Yuiga-kun. Saying is easier that done. Just you wait. The responsibility is larger than you expected." The teacher answered, keeping a serious face to her trainee._

"_But I guess I won't be able to achieve it…" The trainee said disappointedly, surprised his supervisor._

"_Hey, did I say something that make you sad? Sorry, I didn't mean-"_

"… _when YOU KILL and CRUSH it!" The atmosphere suddenly becomes darker, along with the glitch voice from the sudden angry trainee. A sudden shake pushes the pink haired woman to the ground, but she doesn't realize it when her eyes are still wide open for this turn of event._

"_W-What do you mean, Yuiga-kun? Y-You're acting strange, you know?" The teacher shakenly asked in terror._

"_And here you are, teaching me about responsibility?! Oh cut the crap! How about I take my turn and teach you something back?!" The trainee said and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a truck running with high speed crashes into him, bringing him away in her sight._

_And so, the academy's corridor starts to collapse, bringing the teacher to the fall of death._

"YUIGA-KUN!" Mafuyu shouted and awoke. She has sweats all over her face, with watering eyes, tears waiting to fall from there.

"It's that same dream again…" She breathes heavily and thinks about it, about the dream that has been haunting her over and over again, for a year. It's always the same dream that end her day, preparing for the next morning. Surrounding her are the sounds of owls and tick tock from her clock, showing three o'clock.

"No… No no no… I have to get back to my sleep… it's just a nightmare… it won't harm me…" And so, she grabs the bottle of alcohol nearby, with still some liquid inside. Without any hesitation, she takes a huge shot, hoping to get back to her sleep. She is so drunk that she drops it in a sudden, shattered glasses all over the place. She reaches her hand for something to help her sleep well, and grabs something fluffy. It's the stuffed toy that she and Nariyuki won in a claw machine.

She holds it tightly and shuts her eyes, trying to get some sleep, but she can't stop thinking about what happened.

'_PAY MORE ATTENTION, WILL YOU?!'_

'_You should pay more attention to your teaching.'_

She doesn't care about her stomach rumbling. She doesn't care about her health is getting worse. She just holds the stuffed toy, silently crying with the torture of the silent room, whispering to herself, trying to grab a glimpse of hope…

"… Yuiga-kun…"

**Chapter 2**

**The terrifying [X] becomes something that the predecessor can't get it out**

Waking up in the cold air of morning, Mafuyu rubs her now messy hair, reaches for her phone as a habit, when all she sees is a text message, on her locking screen.

'_From: Hanae Nariyuki_

_Mafuyu-chan! You're free today?! Quickly come to the hospital! There is something happening to Yuiga!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's POV

"Welcome to Nochui Hospital, how can I- Ms, please calm down! Don't run in the hallway!"

"S-Sorry! I'll be!" Mafuyu apologized the nearby nurse, but she didn't slow down her sprint one bit. She dashes upstairs, worrying about Nariyuki, if it's something positive or negative happened to him.

Running to room 241, the first thing she sees is Nariyuki's mom, Hanae, talking to a doctor about her son, must be about his health condition. Without any hesitation, she walks in the room immediately.

"Hanae-san! Is there something wrong-" She asked Hanae with an exhausted tone, but she raised her hand, signaling the teacher to stop. Both Hanae and the doctor wait until Mafuyu calms down, then they continues what they've talked about.

"Your son is recovering incredibly!" – The doctor said – "If nothing changes, he will be out of his vegetative state within one or two days."

"So that means…"

"Yes. He will be conscious soon, so all you guys have to do is wait." The doctor continued, with his words brought sigh of relief for Hanae and Mafuyu. Hanae starts squeezing her purse tighter, trying to hold her emotion, while Mafuyu is struggling to stand on the ground.

After the doctor takes his leave, Mafuyu can't hold it any longer. She suddenly collapses to the floor, with her arms keep her from slamming her face in it, which surprises Hanae. There is nothing can be heard in the recovering room, except sounds of Mafuyu's sniffles, about to burst into crying. Hanae then kneels down, rubs the pink haired teacher's back, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, even you are not relative to my son, you're not about to cry first, are you?" Hanae asked nicely, but Mafuyu shook her head. Using all her courage, she looks up to Hanae with her watering eyes, and she bites her lower lip to keep her from crying, but it's almost no use.

"N-No… I-It's just… What a relief… After a-all these times…" She tried to say, but ended up sobbing after. Hanae can't even say anything, either, so she rests her chin on Mafuyu's head and sobs with her. After a year, all of their efforts, all the things they have sacrificed… is finally paid off. After all, things can now return to normal, or at least some of them.

"Look at you… You still have your tracksuit on, and you're even having your flip flops on wrong feet. How careless are you! Are these what you wear every day?" Hanae jokes to break the awkward atmosphere, but all she got was a pout from Mafuyu.

"I f-feel comfortable wearing those, okay?" Mafuyu said between sniffles. However, thanks to Hanae, she is feeling a bit happy now. It's been so long since the last time she has that same emotion.

It's been so long since the last time she was with Nariyuki.

Suddenly, some loud noise echoes across the room, like somebody's stomach is rumbling. Hanae lifts her chin up from the teacher's head, to see she's covering her tummy to hide the noise, though it's useless.

"You haven't had breakfast, have you?" Hanae asked and received a nod from embarrassed Mafuyu. "Okay then, come with me. My treat." Nariyuki's mom then stands up and reaches her hand for Mafuyu to grab, before both of them head out the door for something to fill their stomach.

After all these times, they know that this will be the best breakfast they've ever had, after a whole year.

O0O

"Slow down, Mafuyu-chan. You will swallow your hands if you keep eating like that." Hanae told Mafuyu while giggling, seeing her husband's student eating a sandwich like a hungry tiger cub, maybe without swallowing. This might be the best thing Mafuyu has ever had, after a year full of ramen cups. However, she doesn't seem to slow down her speed at all. Seeing Mafuyu eating makes Hanae smile and remind her of something.

"Is there swomthing (something) wyong (wrong), Hanae-syan (Hanae-san)?" Mafuyu asked with her mouth full of food. Hanae lets out a giggle.

"You know… You remind me of Yuiga when he was a toddler…" Hanae said and made Mafuyu blush. The teacher then turns around, trying to hide her embarrassment and swallowing her food quickly, but suddenly she coughs because of choking.

"Hey, be careful. Do you need water or something?" Hanae asked and received a head shake from Mafuyu as an answer. "N-No thanks! I'm fine!"

Although everything is fine, there is still something Hanae has been wondering. She's wondering why Mafuyu has been trying all these time to help her son recovering. She's wondering why Mafuyu sold all of her trophies that she had won, just to afford the expensive hospital fees. Why does she care for Nariyuki all that much, knowing that she may receive nothing back. These questions have been running in her head all these times.

"Mafuyu-chan…" Hanae asked Mafuyu, made the pink haired turned around to look at her. "If you want to be my son's bride, you can just ask me, you know?" Hanae asked. Mafuyu then stares at her for a while and blushes red for what she said.

"What? So you do want to-"

"I-IT'S NOTHING! Please don't think like that, Hanae-san…" Mafuyu said, but almost sounded like she was whispering.

"Then why are you trying so hard so my son can continue recovering?" Hanae asked curiously. She doesn't know that this is all from Mafuyu's responsibility of being a teacher.

"… If I don't do that, then I don't have any right to be a good teacher…" Mafuyu whispered, enough for Hanae to hear.

Being a teacher, Mafuyu has sworn to fulfill her responsibility perfectly. She wants to be the one that her students can trust, a good role model for them to learn from. Although there have been some stories that she was too serious to her students, or her decisions were too strict, admiration is still something that can be found in almost all of the pupils she has taught.

Nariyuki, on the other hand, is a special thing. She sees him as a genius, though she doesn't want to admit it. He was an excellent one back in Ichinose Academy, a great tutor to some students she couldn't teach in the past. So she's been trying to do everything she could, affording any expensive fees to live on with the hope that he will be conscious, back to his normal life and continuing his dream of becoming a teacher.

All she think is that genius should be alive at all cost, but like people with secrets, she doesn't want to admit it.

"… I just feel that it's my responsibility to do it… Hanae-san…" Mafuyu said and lowered her head, avoiding herself from Hanae's sight. Listening to what she's said, Hanae can understand why, or in the other word, because of someone inspiring her.

"I guess that's some typical words from my husband, Hiroshi's, former student, no?" Hanae asked.

"… I-I guess…" Mafuyu said and this made Nariyuki's mom more concerning about the 'responsible' thing. To Mafuyu and any other student Hiroshi Yuiga had taught, he was a role model, a pure and shiny mirror teachers could admire and follow. He wasn't very good at teaching, even if we compared him to other teacher at Ichinose Academy, we could bring out more teachers that better than him. What he had but the others didn't was his care for the students. Every event, every festival, every ceremony… there is hardly anything that didn't involve him.

For Mafuyu, she wants to become, or at least half of him. But she soon learned about how hard it was to become a role model you admired. Even so, she's trying very hard to become a good teacher. Maybe she's not as caring as Hiroshi, maybe she can't involve in almost every event Ichinose Academy has and will have, maybe she might be strict to her students, she always puts their bests on top of her shoulders.

But ever since Nariyuki's accident, she's hasn't been staying attention to her teaching, which makes she lose a lot of good image to her colleagues and her students. Since that day, the cold-hearted but caring Mafuyu Kirisu has disappeared, replaced with a weak-mental and gloomy one. Although meeting her just a day or two, Hanae can somehow see this, a different Mafuyu to the one she sometimes sees some years ago, but also the result of the depressed one she saw just a year ago, the day when the accident happened.

"You know, Mafuyu-chan…" Hanae said, made Mafuyu to raise her head up, look at her. "… You really have a high standard for 'responsibility'."

"Confusing. I have a high standard?" Mafuyu asked and Hanae simply answered with a nod.

"But teachers are not god-like, you should know that, neither is Hiroshi. I know he has inspired a whole lot of students, especially some who decided to become a teacher, but after all, he was still an ordinary man, a good father for our children. So even if you want to, next time don't try so hard to chase after that 'great teacher' award, okay?"

Hanae's words are a wake-up call for Mafuyu. All these times, she's been trying and trying to grab that award, but hasn't she knew that there are also lots of thing that she sacrificed for it. She's been sacrificed a lot to fix the accident that she was the main reason back then, but why? Why has she tried that hard to fix it? Or is it just mainly because of responsibility?

"And I think when Yuiga wakes up, he will have the same concerning for you, if he knows that you're the on selling trophies, paying fees to keep him alive." Hanae said, but Mafuyu shook her head. All these times, she just thinks about disappearing from Nariyuki's life. It might be cruel to say this, but she hopes that he will lose his memory about her, about the accident, so he won't hate her and she will be relieved for not getting someone hated.

"… Admitting. I don't want Yuiga-kun to remember about me…" Mafuyu said, with some pain in her tone but she tried to hide it. Her words surprise Hanae.

"Why? I think he will be happy to see you." Hanae asked

"N-No, he won't! I'm the main reason for the accident. What if he hates me? What if out of everyone he wants to see, I'm at the bottom? I just want Yuiga-kun to forget about me. Even if he forgives me, will I finally relieve for it?" Mafuyu answered, clenching her fists tightly. But all Hanae does is patting Mafuyu's back, calming her down, as a signal for 'everything will be okay'.

"All I know is Yuiga-kun is not that type of person you're worried about. Hell I think he will happy to see you." Hanae said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. When he was a trainee, he was talking a lot about those two-month with you, you know? Can't you see that? I think he's bad at hiding those feelings as well." Hanae said made Mafuyu blush a bit. But in the end, those words have brought something called 'relief' to herself. Her confidence is a bit better, maybe not the same as before, but at least she has something to believe in herself, to fully confidently meet Nariyuki when he awakes

"… Thank you, Hanae-san. That means a lot to me."

O0O

Mafuyu's POV

'_All I know is Yuiga-kun is not that type of person you're worried about. Hell I think he will happy to see you.'_

Yuiga-kun… will you really forgive me when you're out of conscious.

Only this morning was too strange. First I was relieved and couldn't hold my emotion, then I got treated by Hanae-san. Did I do that much to receive all of them? Ever since Yuiga-kun's accident, that's the first time someone actually did something nice to me. It was great talking to her, hearing her advice despite how unconfident and stubborn I was.

This might be the first time I can feel something warm from someone else not relative with me, something so warm that I can't describe what it was. Where can I feel the same, or when was the last time I can feel it…?

My family…

No, even when I was a figure skater, my mother and father didn't even treat that nice to me. All I got was their hope for me to success, not their cheering if I failed. It was the pressure to make them proud, so they wouldn't leave me if I didn't win. It was so hard for me to feel something called 'love'. Mother and father paid a lot of money for my practice, for my lessons, so I could become a professional figure skater in the future.

I didn't choose that path. For the first time I had actually fought back my mom and dad's decision. For the first time I had left my house to live on my own.

Was I a failure? Did I make them disappointed in me?

It was when I met Hiroshi-sensei. He was so kind to his students, always helpful when needed. And like anyone, he was always be there with me, cheering me when I got low scores in class, which was strange.

And now it's Hanae-san, comforting me with warm words, treating me with breakfast. It was just a simple sandwich… so why can I feel so much 'love' that filled my stomach?

… Is this what people call 'mother's love'?

But to me, the happiest thing is Yuiga-kun is recovering quickly. He will soon open his eyes after a year, after all my efforts and wishes. But will he actually want to meet me, to see me, to see the factor that caused his accident?

Oh, I almost forgot. Mizuki Yuiga…

She is Yuiga-kun's little sister, so it was explainable when she shouted at me and didn't want me to visit her brother. I guess she hasn't forgotten about that since then, right?

If there was something happened to me, or something really serious, Mihara would do the same. Gosh will I be able to encounter Mizuki-chan? After a whole year, will she forgive me?

Maybe it's still best if I don't meet Yuiga-kun, so I can avoid Mizuki-chan. I know for someone like Yuiga-kun, he'll probably defend, but I've caused him enough trouble anyway. I hope Mizuki-chan will be happy when her brother awakes.

Alright Mafuyu, focus, focus. You have whole weekends ahead. Let's just put aside all these thoughts and focusing on preparing lessons for next week. You need to get back form again!

I open my apartment's door, go to my working desk and open my laptop. It's time to prepare lessons for next week. History time!

Wait… Why am I hearing something screeching in my kitchen?

Curious…

I go to the kitchen and switch on the light. The sound is coming from a nearby trash bin, or more correctly, behind it.

So I slowly approach it, move it aside, and what I see is a feast to the eyes.

There are cockroaches… About 5 or even more, I don't know. I can't count it properly.

Maybe it's because of my tiredness for driving to the hospital way too fast. I even dropped Hanae-san to her home and received her complaint about my high speed. Did I actually go that fast? I think I must be dizzy for going out under the sun, because I'm used to staying at home in the weekends, rather than going outside.

I think I have to take a quick rest. This has to be an illusion, right?

Let me just quickly wipe my eyes, then I'll take my rest…

Oh wait, they're real then. Even one of them just crawled on my foot…

… KYAAAAAH!

O0O

Right now I'm really panicked. That's it! I'm staying in the car for the night! There's no way I'm going back there! Please god have mercy and send ALL OF THEM to the flame of hell!

Oh I know! Maybe I can sit outside and wait for Yuiga-

Wait… That's right… How foolish am I…

I guess I'll have to work in my car then… and eating in my car… maybe living in my car for eternity since my pocket is almost empty and I've not received my salary yet…

Those bugs probably have had a family, with two of them were enjoying their joyful life with their grandchildren. This is what people call 'sharing is caring' right? Have a wonderful life in my apartment, you bugs…

Now where will my life lead to? Should I book a hotel somewhere for temporary stay?

Oh I remember now! Hanae-san once told me that I could stay at her home if I want to. I guess that could be called as something for all my trouble! Yes, now I shall go to-

Oh right, Mizuki-chan is probably staying at her home as well. She's her daughter, after all.

My life is full of dark again…

_*knock knock*_

… Is that a police? Am I parking my car in an illegal way? Oh please don't be like that. Okay, I should turn around and apologize him or her.

"Officer, I'm sorry! Please don't arrest me!" I shouted at him while pretending to be frightened, or I'm not sure if I was pretending or not. But turns out, it's Hanae-san. She's probably buying some food when she sees me like this.

"Mafuyu-chan, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something…" Hanae-san slightly giggled at me, but I didn't care. Using all my might, I bring out the most frightened and panicked face I've ever made.

"… HANAE-SAN!" And so, I cried out to her with watering eyes and runny nose. She looks at me for a while, then she covers her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. Why are you so cruel, Hanae-san?

"Okay then… Tell me what happened?" With that same warming tone, she gives me a mixed feeling of embarrassed and relieved.

**Chapter 3  
Even the predecessor has [X] to be worried**

O0O

Writer's POV

"What? You abandoned your apartment because you saw a family of coc-" 

"Please don't say out their names, Hanae-san!" Mafuyu told Hanae with her face blushing red. _'This is so embarrassed! I've never talked about my fear to anyone but Yuiga-kun…'_ She thought.

"You know… For an over-25-year-old woman, you really are… cute, like a little kid. You do have some fear for- Okay okay, don't pout! I'm just kidding!" Hanae tried to cheer Mafuyu up, who is pouting and extremely embarrassed for what she said.

After a little while, Mafuyu is the first to speak up. "So this is where I'll be staying?" She asked. They're right back in room 241, where Nariyuki Yuiga is recovering.

"I'm sorry, Mafuyu-chan, but I can't anywhere else better for you, at least right now. You can go to my house for temporary stay, but you know… Mizuki…" Hanae said, but then she continued. "But right now, this is the best I can think of for you. The hospital allows family members to come and stay, but just until the afternoon. Until then, you'll be playing as his sister and waiting until I can find a solution, alright?"

'… Sister?' Mafuyu thought. But after a quick think, she believes that this is still better than nothing, or better than staying in her car with sweating tracksuit.

"Oh and Mafuyu-chan…"

"Y-Yes, Hanae-san?"

"Feel free to confess to Yuiga if you like. I hope that he still can hear you somehow." Hanae said while smirking and took her leave, leaving behind a blushing pink Mafuyu, whose head is thinking almost nothing after hearing that. But soon, she remains cool and head to the room.

She puts her laptop on a nearby table and starts working, but her eyes still takes some glance on Nariyuki. The recovery room is almost quiet, only sounds of typing, the peeping from the heart monitor and the blowing from the air conditioner can be heard. She can't help herself from distracting to Nariyuki. _'Maybe I should check on him, just a little.'_

So she goes to his bed, where the young man is lying down, looking like he's having a peaceful sleep. Slightly holding up his hand, she brushes it with her thumb, to find out how cold it is. But she gently puts it down soon and shakes her head.

'_No, Mafuyu! What are you doing? That's way too creepy for a teacher to do that!'_ She thought and blushed a bit. But she couldn't stop thinking of what Hanae has said.

'_Feel free to confess to Yuiga if you like. I hope that he still can hear you somehow.'_

"D-Denial. It's not like I like him or something…" She spoke to herself. The pink haired teacher starts thinking of how this has happened. Why is she having a strange feeling for him, which she can't understand?

And it's all started, from the day of the beginning.

Those two damn months… The trainee program…


	4. Chapter 4

_One year ago, Ichinose Academy's trainee program_

_(Trainee program: This is a two-month program for all students at Education college. Each of them will take one subject to teach and the teacher of that subject will be the one supervising and evaluating their performance, about their teaching methods, their confidence and so on. The rating by the end of the second month is important, as it will be counted with the score of the graduation test, to determine if they will get a degree or not.)_

Mafuyu's POV

Just another ordinary and boring Monday, another day at work. Tired, want to sleep…

I believe this day will be the same as all time, just preparing lessons for the classes, collecting homework from students and scolding those who don't want to go to school for learning, and it just goes on. Nothing is special, as I guess, but this is still my job, anyway. Need to have my responsibility for it.

As always, I walk into the teachers' room, where things are just noisy like every day. Teachers are chatting about all things in the world that I don't even know if it's important to know or not, or maybe complaining about how low their salaries are and how easy they've run out. Seriously, can't you be as saving as me?

"Kirisu-sensei!" Oh, it's someone calling me. Hope it's not about substitution. "Yes?" I asked him back, tried to keep my cool.

"Do you know that today is the first day of trainee program?" He asked. Oh you mean the program which in the past, none of the trainees actually made out well and failed?

"… And what does that mean to me anyway? We haven't received any trainee for a long time." I asked him.

"Well, it's a surprise. This year, someone is actually attempting this program at our academy!" He excitedly said. Wow, someone is actually that foolish and innocent to attempt it.

"Indeed. Surprising. So what subject did he/she choose then?" I asked.

"He told us to pick whatever subject we want him to teach! Now that's daring!" The other teacher said. Ok what? I know he's too innocent to pick this academy, one of the top academy in this country, for his trainee program. But he allowed them to choose whatever they wanted? Is it too hot today that he's gone crazy?

"… So what did you pick for him then? And for what reason did you call me for, if you can answer?" I asked him back.

"After a long discussion, we think that this subject is a little bit short on teachers…"

"Okay…" I said while sipping my cup of coffee.

"So we decided to put a challenge for him to take…"

"Just cruel as always…"

"… and we picked World history." The teacher said. Okay now that's really surprising…!

"… And who is his supervisor, then?" I asked the teacher, and he just gave me a folder, with information of the trainee, his subject, his performance at college and some more additional stuffs…

Oh so I AM his challenge?!

"Furious! Incomprehensible! Why AM I a challenge?" I asked him furiously, but I also heard some giggles and chuckles behind my back from other teachers. "And don't you all have something to do instead?!" However, someone actually explains this to me, or if I can call this an 'explaination'.

"But we think you are the best choice, Kirisu-sensei. After all, we believe that you may know him, too." A female teacher said while covering her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. Yeah, laugh! I'll get you next time!

However, that 'knowing' part is confusing. With my stubborn and hard-to-get-close personality like me, who could be known for that 'knowing' thing? Takemoto-san? No, she's currently abroad. Ogata-san? But she's studying psychology. Furuhashi-san? She's not taking the path to be a teacher. That's all students I can think of, who know me well. Who could it be?

… Yuiga-kun?

No no, that can't be… After all, with someone like him, he probably will pick any other school for his trainee program than this academy. You studied at an academy, and you choose it to teach again, at the same place? That's just non-sense and hard to understand. Also, it's been so long since the last time I met him, when he graduated from this academy. There's no way he could return here…

Well I guess there's only one way to find out. I'll reach in this folder to find out-

*ring* *ring*

Oh, that's the school bell. My class is going to start soon! I've got to go now! Maybe I'll find out who it is when I reach the class!

So I'm quickly walking to my class, so I won't violate the school rules about 'running in the hallway'. I finally make it in time, but what's that cheering sound in the classroom? I look through the window and I see girls cheering, perhaps for someone handsome on the board. Are you making some kind of unprofessional fashion show? Even before my class? Ok then, this whole class will be punished!

"Hey! How dare you being noisy right in the early morning? And where is the class-" I walked in the class and shouted, when suddenly I saw someone on the board, not any amateur fashion model like I thought, but that was someone I knew, facing on the board to write today's lesson, while other students cheering on him behind. Wait, is that…

That boy… no, that young man turns to his right after hearing my scolding, and looking at his face, I soon notice who's that innocent and foolish individual I talked about is.

"Oh, you're late. Good morning, Kirisu-sensei!"

"… YUIGA-KUN?!"

O0O

Okay… Okay… Let's calm down and recall everything. What the hell? Why is Yuiga-kun teaching right now, and why is he wearing in such a formal way? He the trainee that those teachers have been talking about, right?

So while he is teaching, which is a pain to watch since he's starting to freak out and mess up the lesson, I guess I'm going to see what's inside this folder. So I open it and read the information about Yuiga-trainee-kun.

'Nariyuki Yuiga, 22 years old, one of the top students of Education college, currently on his fourth year. Subject attended for trainee program: World history…' Okay, so I don't know if he's clueless about this trainee program so he wasn't prepared for anything and any subject he was about to teach, or he's just simply stupid, because I can see he's messing up between Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin!

"Oh by the way, everyone, did anyone say hi to Kirisu-sensei?" Yuiga-kun asked in the middle of his lesson. First of all, why did you interrupt the lesson for a pointless reason? And secondly, it took you 20 minutes to remember that I've been sitting behind this class? Okay, whatever, you want to be this class' top teacher? Then behold, you will be impressed by how they respect me!

"… good morning… Kirisu-sensei…" Wow now that's certainly impressive. What the heck is that weak tone, you ungrateful student?

Okay Mafuyu, just relax… It's not like he's going to mess up his first class for his trainee program, right?

"Okay, back to the lesson. In 1929, Hitler became the Prime Minister of Nazi Germany- I mean 1933! Sorry, class!" Why am I having a bad feeling about this? Did he just speed up the whole Germany history?

"With his desire to take over just Europe- I mean the whole world in his hand, Hitler ignited World War II in 1940." It was 1939, you idiot! Have you even read about today's lesson?! Have you even prepared anything?!

"Yuiga-sensei, Yuiga-sensei! I have a question to ask!" Don't ask him!

"Yes, Hana-chan? What would you want to know?" Yuiga-kun asked nicely, but it's certainly not bringing any nice or good feeling for me.

"… ARE YOU STILL SINGLE?" Hana-chan finally spoke up, which made me facepalm myself and hope for a way to escape from this world. What kind of question is that? Don't you dare answer her, Yuiga!

After a short while from the question, he turns his sight away from the student, perhaps he really wants to put it aside and move on, thanks god. However, he then grabs a ruler, uses his mouth to hold it, then strikes an elegant pose with his hand slightly pushes the blackboard. Suddenly, the wind outside blows into the classroom, blowing his hair slightly, combining with the warm sunshine of early morning, making this probably the cringiest scene I've ever seen, if that's even a word to describe.

"I'm Nariyuki Yuiga… single…" And there he is, said it in a gentleman's tone, created a loud fangirling sound from the back. I was right. This is such a pain to watch!

Then he turns back to the class to notice the dark aura and the glare coming from me. I don't know why he's sweating, but I guess he will finally stay focus on the lesson after this. But all and all, there is one thing that I'll most certainly do when this class is over…

I'll get him for this!

But first, I walk to Hana-chan desk and tap her back. When she turns around, I give her a warm smile, which I rarely do, then simply slam some papers on her desk, reminding her and the whole class that I'm still here. "Write today's lesson 20 times in these sheets of papers as a punishment! Give me tomorrow or you'll get a low score for your next quiz!" I scolded her and noticed the class was also sweating, including Yuiga, who is struggling to stand still. That's right! Keep sweating!

And as for you, Nariyuki Yuiga… See you after this class!

O0O

"Alright class, make sure to read the lesson again at home. I'll be checking it the next class, understood?" After all the painful time I've suffered, the class is finally over. So the students stand up, thank Yuiga-kun for his teaching, although this might be the last time he'll get to hear this, and Yuiga-kun takes his leave, with me follows behind. When he is walking, he glances back and realizes I'm slowly approaching him for his sin, so his walk turns into a dash and runs away. But thanks to years of training and being a figure skater, my speed is fast enough to chase him down, corner him into a wall and strike the biggest Kabedon history has ever seen.

After 4 years not seeing him, I have to say he's much taller than I am, and perhaps look stronger, too. People will probably refer him as Yuiga-san rather than Yuiga-kun. But that doesn't matter because now he's shrinking into Yuiga-kun in my Kabedon, sweating like a waterfall. Geez, am I actually that terrified.

Seeing him like that doesn't make me feel good, so I give him a small but warm smile, with my head slightly tilts to a side, signaling him everything will be fine. However, he is so scared that he collapses to his knees and starts begging for mercy.

"I'M SORRY! I HAD A HORRIBLE TEACHING, I KNOW! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO HELL!" Yuiga-kun shouted with teary eyes, enough for all the teachers in the hallway noticed. As I don't want to bring any trouble with me, I grab his hair, pull him up like Thanos grabbing Iron-man's head. When his face finally encounters mine, I slightly lift up my face, enough for him to see just one eye, the one spreading out the darkest aura, and I grit my teeth, showing him my anger, while breathing out smoke from my nose.

"YOU, ME, MY OFFICE, NOW!"

O0O

Writer's POV

For having a good relationship with the principal, and also for her good teaching, Mafuyu was given her own office, so she could work in a peace and quiet place as she wants, away from the noisiness and disturbing sound from the teachers' room. To her, this room is also the place she can meet students privately, about their lessons or if they have any trouble in choosing future paths.

And now, with trainee Nariyuki Yuiga at the academy, she's turning her room into a torture chamber. Thanks to the peace and quiet atmosphere, this has turned into an effective punishment.

"IRRESPONSIBLE! STUPID! UNRELIABLE! What you did is a sin to any teacher out there! Consider this a punishment, Nariyuki Yuiga!" She is scolding Nariyuki, who is having stacks of cements on his knees, with two buckets of water each on his left and right arm.

For Nariyuki, he's having a tough time of his life. He attempted the trainee program at Ichinose Academy because he wants to go somewhere near his house, but he didn't expect that he had to choose a subject he wanted to teach. And now he's cursing the teachers for picking world history for him, choosing Mafuyu Kirisu as his supervisor.

To him, he expected something different, a brighter story. He expected Mafuyu would miss him and go _'Kyah! There you are, Yuiga-kun! Hug me!'_ after 4 years. But after all, reality is always painful and tough.

"Are you even listening to me, Yuiga-kun?" Mafuyu asked and brought him back to real life, from his land of thoughts. "Y-YES, MASTER! I MEAN SENSEI!" Nariyuki spoke up, but his voice was a bit shaky since he was having kilograms of cements on his knees. He looks like he's about to cry.

"What?! You want to cry? How old are you?! Man up!" Mafuyu scolded and Nariyuki had to swallow his tears for that. Deep inside, Mafuyu is actually trying to hold her laughter, seeing the boy who used to be her student, is now a young man, about to get his degree. But with her punishment, that 22-year-old young man is nothing but a 12-year-old kid. _'Although I'm still angry for what he did in class, but to be honest he looks quite adorable.'_ Mafuyu thought to herself and had a small smirk, looking at a guy in glasses with runny nose and teary eyes. After torturing him enough, she removes the buckets out of his arms and also the cements on his knees, allowing him to stand up. But he is too exhausted that his legs are totally frozen.

"Long time no see, Yuiga-kun." She said and offered him a hand to help him stand up. 'Now you long time no see me…' Yuiga thought.

However, even if they don't want to admit, they both know deep inside that they miss each other. Nariyuki hasn't seen his teacher since the graduation ceremony and so has the pink haired. Mafuyu had to continue with her teaching at the academy, while Nariyuki was much busier at college. He kept in touch with his friends, with his senpai, Kominami Asuna, but he didn't do the same with his teacher.

One of the other reasons why he chose Ichinose Academy as his place to attempt the trainee program is he wants to see Mafuyu, to see if she's been changing since then. And to Mafuyu, it's also a pleasure to meet her former student again, although what he did in class was a 180 degree twist to her.

"Giving students false information? Publicly flirting other female students in class? Did that college teach you to be a player instead of a teacher?" Mafuyu asked and Nariyuki scratched his head.

"I just want to bring some fun atmosphere to the class…" Nariyuki admitted, but Mafuyu shook her head.

"Childish. So you want some fun in class? How cute." Mafuyu said, made Nariyuki blush a bit. "But how the hell could you mess up so bad? I thought for a former tutor like you, you should have some experience for it."

"Maybe I'm just used to teaching a small amount of students, after all…" Nariyuki said unconfidently and this made Mafuyu shook her head again, in disappointment. "B-But I did gave them homework to do, as a teacher's thing, right?"

"Yeah right, giving a terrible lesson with no clear information, then telling the students to read the lesson again so they won't be confused and understanding things wrong. That's pretty clever, I would say." Mafuyu said sarcastically, and she continued. "But you being unconfident in class, in teaching? That's a terribly critical thing for a teacher, Yuiga-kun."

After a quick thinking, she had made a decision to deal with this problem. "Yuiga-kun, for the next classes, you are going to be my assistant. You can't be teaching right now, so just sit in the back and watch me until I tell you, got it?"

"… Geez, am I actually that important to you, Kirisu-sensei?" Nariyuki asked and made Mafuyu blush. "S-Stop thinking like that! I'm doing it for your own good!" Mafuyu said, almost like a shout. After hearing that, Nariyuki just let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, thanks. I'll definitely do it." Nariyuki said, but then he had one more thing to ask. "If you don't mind, can you call me 'Yuiga-sensei', Kirisu-sensei?"

"Denial. Yuiga-sensei is your dad. Calling you that is such a disgrace to your father's name." Mafuyu said while giving Nariyuki a glare, bringing disappointment back to him, but she continued to pile it up more. "Beside, you're way too young and it's way too soon to call you that! Consider it yourself!"

O0O

"Ahh… What an exhausted day…" Nariyuki said while stretching his arms.

"What do you mean exhausted? You didn't do the teaching thing. If this is enough to be exhausted, then you can't become a proper teacher, Yuiga-kun." Mafuyu told him.

"Geez, sensei. Do you have to be so strict?"

It is now the afternoon, as Nariyuki is escorting Mafuyu to her car, preparing to end his first day as a trainee. It was exhausted to teach so many classes with the same subject, but he's sure that he learned a lot from his teacher.

As they finally reach Mafuyu's car, Nariyuki decides to say goodbye. "I'll be going now sensei. See you tomorrow." He told the teacher. However, when he turns around and leaves, Mafuyu holds him back by grabbing his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked and made the trainee confused.

"Um… to my home?" Nariyuki answered. But Mafuyu shakes her head. "The day isn't over yet. After all, I still lots of things to teach you. You'll be staying in my apartment for the night." Those words totally freeze poor Nariyuki.

As soon as Mafuyu turns back to open her car's door, she hears someone collapses to the ground. It's Nariyuki, who is kneeling and clasping two hands together, about to beg for mercy. His eyes start watering with quivering lips, looking forward to the dark future ahead of him.

"K-Kirisu-sensei… I-I'm sorry… Did I do something that make you mad? Can you please let me go home…?" Nariyuki looked deep in his teacher's eyes, asking desperately for forgiveness.

'Is this a 22-year-old young one or a 12-year-old kid?' Mafuyu sighed and thought herself, then she explained. "You still have some lack of ability to be a teacher. There are a lot more to learn- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mafuyu shouted at him when she saw Nariyuki crossing his arms across his chest, like he was trying desperately to keep something.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M STILL INNOCENT! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN ADULTHOOD THAT EARLY!" Nariyuki cried, but was forced to stand up and pulled into the backseat of the car by Mafuyu. "What the hell are you talking about? Hurry up and get in!"

After some efforts of pushing Nariyuki in, which would look like a kidnapping to some people, Mafuyu starts her car and drives to her apartment, ready for another 'lesson' with Nariyuki.

"Hold on, Yuiga-kun. This is going to be a bumpy ride!" As soon as Mafuyu said it, Nariyuki starts having some déjà vu about driving with his teacher, and the song "Déjà vu" also starts playing in his mind. But it's too late for him, as he has joined the ride.

"No… No… NOOOOO!"

**Chapter 4**

**The [X] of a predecessor and an apprentice (Part 1)**

_Thank you so much for all the favorites and followings, and also the reviews from you all, they really mean a lot to me. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'll definitely be writing more in the near future. Expect some updates ahead! See you soon._

**\- TheNameIsKaze -**


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's POV

"We're here, Yuiga-kun." Under the warm sunset in the afternoon, Mafuyu told Nariyuki as she parked her car. However, as soon as she opens the car's door, Nariyuki quickly runs out and vomits to a nearby trash can.

"Yuiga-kun, you should have told me that you have car sick…" Mafuyu said while shaking her head, which made Nariyuki a little mad. 'This woman's sure didn't know what she was talking about…' He thought in his head.

After a few staircases, they finally reach Mafuyu's apartment. It doesn't change much after 4 years, or in the other word, from the last time Nariyuki saw it. That time he still studied at Ichinose Academy, but it was also his last day, because the next one was graduation ceremony. For studying in college, he was so busy that there were multiple times he had to stay there at night, couldn't go home and didn't have any time to visit anyone.

Looking at the usual door of the apartment, the balcony that someone can see a full sight of the neighborhood, even the city far away, with the view despite being blocked by high buildings… he has to admit that he misses these things a lot.

But that's not the only thing he thinks in his head. He has something more to be worried about.

'_What the hell is awaiting me behind that door? Punishment? Something sweet, perhaps? Definitely the first one, isn't it?' _Nariyuki thought while Mafuyu was opening the door. "The door is opened. Come in, Yuiga-kun." Mafuyu told Nariyuki.

With all of his courage, Nariyuki walks inside, awaiting something bad will happen to him. And as soon as Mafuyu switches on the light, he knows that he has been thinking is right, or maybe they're not the same, but he can consider this as a punishment. Since the day of Nariyuki going to college, Mafuyu's apartment has become a sight to feast, with floor made of books, ramen cups in every corners, paper balls rolling like tumbleweeds in desert. There are also sounds of animals that he can't even recognize.

'… _What is this? World War II's aftermath?'_ The boy in glasses thought and put a smile of disbelief. When he is still in awe, Mafuyu hands him a mop with some empty garbage bag. "Let's start cleaning, Yuiga-kun." Mafuyu said with a serious face.

"… Considering your invitation of 'teaching me', is that just an excuse so I can be your personal janitor?" Nariyuki asked.

"Come on, Yuiga-kun. We don't have all day."

"So now you're good at kidnapping people in your car and forcing them to clean your place?"

"Start cleaning, Yuiga-kun!"

And so, Nariyuki Yuiga finally starts his chore, relives all the memories he's had before.

O0O

It's been an hour and the apartment's atmosphere is still silent, with only sounds of broom sweeping, mop drying and the rustle of garbage bags wrapping can be heard. This might be the longest cleaning Nariyuki has ever done, because of so many things to be done, so many ramen cups to be collected, and he also saw some bugs that he thought they had been extinct for a long time.

"You know, sensei. I'm really impressed that you can live like this in 4 years." Nariyuki said and made Mafuyu blush.

"R-Rude! I just don't have time to clean this up, okay?" Mafuyu told Nariyuki. "And yet you still had time to build that Bowser castle over there." The trainee said and pointed at the pile of history books in the corner, which looked like a tower with a princess inside, waiting for a prince to save her. Mafuyu looks away from him, stares at the 'tower' for a while then coughs a bit, trying to get her cool.

"Truth. When you become a teacher, you won't have time to clean up your place, Yuiga-kun. Mark my word." Mafuyu said and made the boy in glasses angrier.

"Are you equating all teachers to be untidy like you?" Nariyuki asked but Mafuyu didn't answer. Looking as how disorganized and messy his teacher is makes Nariyuki worried about her, about her future from now. For a better explaination, he's worried about her life if she gets married in the future, or more like her husband, how he will deal with his wife.

"If you think like that, when you have a family and kids, how can you even have times for them?" Nariyuki asked and Mafuyu immediatle turns around to see him. "What did you say, Yuiga-kun? About family and-" Mafuyu asked but the trainee soon cut her off.

"NOTHING! Don't bother, Kirisu-sensei…" Nariyuki said and covered his mouth. As he's concerned about Mafuyu, he knows it's sensitive to tell a single woman about 'marrying and having kids' stuffs. However, he doesn't know that Mafuyu has heard clearly what he said, or at least she understands what he was talking about.

"But I know, Yuiga-kun. I'm not planning to do it, anyway." Mafuyu said sadly.

She knows that sooner or later, her parents will ask her to get married, but to her, she doesn't need to be hurried to do that, and also because she's living far away from her parents. She knows that this is best for her, to be single, living to her own life.

She knows that with her stubborn personality and her inability of house chores, this will be hard for her, but she knows that she doesn't mind at all. Or at least that's what she thinks.

With that, the atmosphere is becoming more awkward, with the sounds of sweeping and mopping are getting more and more silent. Knowing what best for him to do, Nariyuki continues with his cleaning, next stop is the kitchen.

He is dusting all the cupboards like he usually does, when suddenly something rustles behind the trash can. With how curious he is, he slowly walks to the trash can and pushes it to the other side. The things he sees behind it is quite a sight, so unbelievable that he lets out a gasp, loud enough for Mafuyu to hear it.

"Yuiga-kun, I know my apartment is messy, but it's not that much for you to be gasping for air." Mafuyu said, thinking that her apartment might be too air-tight for her trainee. However, when she walks in the kitchen to see how he's going, Nariyuki dashes to her and covers her eyes, making her blush red for being mad and shocked at the same time.

"RUDE! FILTHY! LET GO OF ME, YUIGA!" Mafuyu said while using her hands, trying to put the trainee's hands off her face. However, despite struggling and scolding, Nariyuki isn't letting go.

"Sensei, you may kill me for this, but trust me! I'm doing it for your own good!" Nariyuki said but Mafuyu didn't care.

"LOOK, I KNOW YOU'RE GRADUATED, BUT THIS IS JUST STRAIGHT OFF RUDE FOR A BOY TO DO THAT! AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE MUCH OLDER AND LET GO OF ME!"

"Sensei, I know back then you said that I need to be 27 to be considered as a man, but at least I only have 5 more years to reach that! Beside, you are in danger, so WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THAT?!" Nariyuki said, still trying his best to cover Mafuyu's face. However, with all the strength she got back when she was a figure skater, she is finally able to put off Nariyuki's hands with forces. After she does that and looks at the trash can, she soon knows what Nariyuki was protecting her sight from.

There are cockroaches, two of them. Both of them look like they're on a honeymoon in the world's messiest apartment and they're having a great time behind the trash can.

"Sensei, please stay calm and let me catch them for you… Sensei?" Nariyuki told his teacher while preparing something to get the cockroaches, but there is no response. He turns to his teacher to see her completely stunned, standing in one spot, not moving. It seems that her soul is wandering somewhere in the apartment.

"oh… she's fainted…"

O0O

"Sensei, I've told you. I care for your own life." Nariyuki said while giving his teacher some water, trying to calm her down.

"S-Shut up! Don't try to lecture me! What you just did is a sexual assault, you know?!" Mafuyu shouted, turned her back against him and took a big sip on water. _'What do you mean by sexual assault…?'_ Nariyuki thought and sweated.

It's the evening and they're having sushi, prepared by Mafuyu before from a delivery service. The one thing that Nariyuki is confused is how his teacher knew that he would come to her apartment in the first place, and she went through all the trouble, all the efforts of pushing him in her car, just to give him a dish of sushi?

"Sensei, did you drag me all the way here just to help you with your cleaning? Just admit it." Nariyuki said but Mafuyu didn't hear him at all. She's just staring at the sushi dish, thinking about something. She does have a reason to kidnap Nariyuki, but it's not about cleaning. Correction, it's not just about cleaning her apartment. She has a reason, but she doesn't want to speak it out.

"Sensei, you know this is different from last time. I can't just always put on fox ears, wear a kimono, say _'welcome home, nano ja'_ and clean your place… Don't you pull a Komi-san and say nothing!" Nariyuki said but once again, he got no response. Only sounds of air conditioner and chewing can be heard, in such a quiet apartment in the evening. Disappointed and furious with his speechless teacher, Nariyuki decides to use the final tactic to get her attention.

"Hey look, a cockroach!" Nariyuki shouted and pointed at nowhere, but enough to make Mafuyu shocked and crawl backward, opposite oh the way he was pointing. She soon blushes in embarrassment when she finds out there is nothing.

"W-W-W-What was that about, Yuiga-kun?" Mafuyu asked her trainee, from scared to furious. "Welcome back to Earth, Kirisu-sensei." Nariyuki answered.

Still curious about her reason, Nariyuki continues to ask Mafuyu, who is pouting for being tricked. "Kirisu-sensei, is cleaning your only reason to get me here?"

After hearing what he asked, Mafuyu just turns around, with nothing to say. She's afraid to reveal it, or most importantly, how he will see her if she reveals it. Trying to find a way to dodge the main reason, she reaches her purse and takes out the document, containing information about her trainee. There is a single piece of paper inside that she wants to show him. She takes it out and reveals it to him.

"Yuiga-kun, do you know what this is?" Mafuyu asked. Nariyuki leans forward and takes a closer look at the paper. _'Oh look, a trainee report.'_ He looked at it and gave a slight smile, thinking that this was the important reason he was kidnapped, about how funny his teacher was. However, the smile on his face soon vanishes, as he thinks deeper on why his teacher kidnapped him. _'Oh sh*t, a trainee report.' _His thought has completely changed.

"Yuiga-kun, with your best description, what do you think this is?" Mafuyu asked again. With some times to think, Nariyuki finally gives his answer. "My fate…" He said while shivering. Then Mafuyu holds it up and gives it a slight brush with her hand. "Yes, that means I can decide if your life will be flourished or ended up in flame." She said while smirking and glaring at her trainee.

'What the hell happened to her in those 4 years?' Nariyuki thought while sweating. But then Mafuyu puts the paper down and gives a more serious talk.

"But seriously, with what you did this morning, teaching the students like that, you do know that which state you would be in if this was the end of the trainee program and I had to evaluate you, right?" The pink haired teacher asked.

Nariyuki has his reason for doing that. For his teaching method, he believes that sometimes strict and serious are not the best way. Learning in education college in 4 years, he is developing his own teaching method, without being serious and forcing students to do things they don't want to.

However, being Mafuyu's 'assistant' and watching how she taught, Nariyuki understands that in conclusion, the most important thing for all students is knowledge. Being easy-going and soft don't lead him to anywhere, and only being strict is the best way of teaching, or so he thought.

Despite that, he still believes that there is still some way that can help him fully make his own teaching method, something that he can still be easy-going with his students, but he can teach them new things and new knowledge, as well.

"Say, sensei. Do you think that being nice and understanding is a good way for teaching?" Nariyuki asked, had Mafuyu's attention.

In her records, she tried to be like that in the past, or in the other words, she tried to follow Hiroshi Yuiga, Nariyuki's father, and his teaching method. However, it didn't work, and she almost ruined one of her students' future. She found out that her student had been doing fine in her own path, but that doesn't mean that she will change how she teaches any day.

"For my experience, I believe it's a no." Mafuyu answered, made Nariyuki a little disappointed, so she continued. "If you rely too much on your humor and fun way to teach, the amount of knowledge you can give them is almost minimum. Teaching is all about being strict but understanding. You might be seen as a rough teacher, but in exchange, you will do a great job and help them successful. If there is something you can be proud as a teacher, I believe that is, although I don't really care much about 'achievements' like that."

After quite some times to think, Nariyuki has something more to ask. "But being too strict can give them a bad image about you. Don't you worry about that?" He believes that an experienced teacher like Mafuyu can give him a proper answer.

"… No. As a matter of fact, sacrifice is an obvious thing in teaching. If that is something you have to pay, you pay that." Mafuyu said. As a teacher, she is seen as a cold-hearted teacher, an ice queen. But also to many students, she is a role model, someone to be inspired on. For all the sacrifice, that's not too bad to her, though she doesn't care much about the 'role model' achievement thing.

But to Nariyuki, it doesn't feel right. Sure a teacher has to be strict to his or her students, but understanding inside. However, he also thinks that there has to be another way to teach them, being easy-going and understanding from the outside, but still able to give them knowledge, lessons and become a good teacher.

"Look, Yuiga-kun, I don't know what you're thinking, but after all, I'm a teacher and you're a trainee. What you have to do is follow my lead. I can show you what a teacher can and should do with my best. So I think you should cut off that 'funny teacher' thought and-" Mafuyu said, but got cut off by her trainee.

"How about a little for both?" Nariyuki asked, made his supervisor let out a sigh.

"Inattention. Aren't you listening? I told you that-"

"Yes, I know I'm inexperienced, but I think I should make the most of this trainee program. With your strict and serious, combine with my humorous and easy-going way of teaching, we can make quite an opposite but interested pair, don't you think?"

"What are you saying? I don't-"

"I mean come on! We can be Rick and Morty, or Shrek and Donkey, or-"

"Please stop cutting me off and making those weird comparisons." Mafuyu said, silenced Nariyuki.

"Sorry, sensei." He apologized, but after a while, he continued. "However, what I'm trying to say is with us cooperating, I can find out what will be my teaching method. For you, you will get more love and support from your students. To me, it's a win-win situation!"

"What do you mean by 'getting more love and support', Yuiga-kun?" Mafuyu asked and made Nariyuki realize, start apologizing on and on for making a slip of the tongue. But she thinks about it and knows that this is a good idea, from her trainee. At least it will help him in his trainee program, in finding his own way of teaching.

"I guess I don't have any choice. Fine, I'll help you, as your supervisor." Mafuyu said, giving a small smile. Her smiling makes Nariyuki's eyes sparkle, for so long he hasn't seen her smile. He soon has a red blush on his face, looking at his teacher, now his supervisor. "What's wrong, Yuiga-kun?" Mafuyu asked, snapped Nariyuki back to present. "N-Nothing, Kirisu-sensei…" He answered, shaking his head.

"Thanks for the talk, Kirisu-sensei, it really means a lot." Nariyuki told her. But before Mafuyu can say anything, he continues. "But it's not the only reason why you took me here, is it? Or at least there is something more you want to talk about, right?" The boy in glasses asked and made Mafuyu turn to the other way, twist her hair a little. That's the sign of someone who has a secret, but doesn't want to say it. However, knowing Mafuyu, he can guess the reason why, especially after 4 years.

"It's sure is lonely in this apartment, considering this place was so messy, isn't it?" Nariyuki asked concernedly, and after hearing that, she just gave a slight nod. Sure she just wants to talk about Nariyuki's trainee program, about his first day, as a responsible one. But after all, she just simply wants someone to talk to. This apartment has been through 4 years of no one coming in and out, and it surely missed the usual boy, who usually came here for cleaning. And it's sure that it's not the only thing, or the only one missed him

"That's okay. In college I didn't have any chance to talk, as well. People were studying so hard that they rarely had time to communicate. For me, I just… be me, studying all days, 4 years. Now thinking about it make me a little scared of myself…" Nariyuki said while scratching his head, once again bringing back that smile to Mafuyu. "You seriously need some times to relax, don't you?" The teacher asked.

And with that, the silent apartment has become noisier, with the cheer and happy, the laugh from the trainee and his supervisor, breaking the loneliness after 4 years long.

O0O

After collecting the dishes, Mafuyu is about to go inside the kitchen, when Nariyuki stands up and heads to the door. "Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Mafuyu asked behind, surprised him.

"Uh, home?" Nariyuki answered with a confused tone. Suddenly, Mafuyu drags him back to the table, holds his shoulders so he won't leave.

"Didn't I tell you that we are going to have some works to do? Stay put!" Mafuyu ordered and went to the other room, leaving the trainee behind, sitting next to the coffee table.

'_What exactly does she want to do with me? This is so confusing…'_ Nariyuki thought, then he started looking back on what she told him, trying to get a clue.

'_You seriously need some times to relax, don't you?'_

'_What did she mean by 'relax'? Come to think of it, she's been treating me really nice, and it's already really late, nearly bedtime. So the 'relax' thing here is… Oh boy!'_ With that thought, his face starts blushing deep red, thinking of all the 'stuffs' that are relevant to 'relax' and 'bed'.

The door that is from the room that Mafuyu went in is opened, as Mafuyu is about to come out, when suddenly Nariyuki jumps up. "SENSEI, WEAR SOME CLOTHES! I'M NOT READY-"

"What are you afraid of, Yuiga-kun? It's just me." Mafuyu asked. She is wearing a normal, normal pyjamas, holding a pile of books with her laptop. Staring at her appearance a while, Nariyuki is still scared. "I guess you want to keep it normal, but are those books for my 'punishment'? I don't want to say goodbye to my childhood, sensei!" Nariyuki said, almost looked like he was about to cry.

"What are you talking about? You're acting weird today." Mafuyu said and put down the pile of books on the floor, seems like they're about world history. She then places the laptop on the coffee table and turns to Nariyuki. "I'm going to help you prepare your lessons for tomorrow. I'm thinking about letting you teach your classes for the first time, and by that I mean with my supervision." Mafuyu explained, made the trainee uncross his arms from his chest and let out sigh of relief.

"Why don't you say so? Okay, let's start." Nariyuki said, but before he knew it, Mafuyu pulled out a ruler, a wooden and long one.

"Also, I will teach you the manner of a teacher, how serious you have to look, so…" Mafuyu said and used her thumb to brush the edge of the ruler, glared at the inexperienced soon-to-be teacher, with dark aura all over her body. "… I hope you're prepared…!" She said and made Nariyuki sweat like a waterfall.

'_Mom… it's great to know you…'_ He thought about the punishment he was about to get. And what comes next is the sound of smacking, beating ruler and crying from a young man.

"BACK STRAIGHT! LOW CHIN! DON'T GIVE YOUR STUDENTS THAT LOOK OR THEY WILL THINK YOU'RE DISREGARDING THEM!"

"SENSEI! DO YOU HAVE TO SCOLD ME LIKE THAT?!"

"LOOK STRAIGHT, YUIGA-KUN!"

"OUCH! IS LEARNING TO BE A TEACHER CAN ACTUALLY THIS TORTURING?!"

**Chapter 5:**

**The [X] of a predecessor and an apprentice (Part 2)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Mafuyu's POV_

It's been more than a week since Yuiga-kun's first day as a trainee. From a guy who didn't have any experience and totally blind about being a teacher, I have to admit he has grown a lot. Under my supervision, he is getting better and better at teaching and to be honest, I'm proud of him, as a teacher. He is also quite popular to a lot of female students, which I don't know if that's a plus or not. Maybe that 'yin and yang' tactic, or in the other words, the 'humor and serious' thing is working, not much for me but for him. But if that's for Yuiga's trainee program, at least it's good for him.

But except all the pros, his humor is also a problem to some students. I believe that in the students' views, studying with a teacher like him can be fun, but also torturing. One time he almost made a student have a minor heart attack for chasing him around the corridor, just to get his homework, and I'm not sure if I should call that energetic or scary.

Let's take the nearest example, today. As always, this class has World history for this morning. For their homework, we asked them to do a summary of the Vietnam war, and today we are picking some random students to talk about it in their own word. But instead of making this a 'fun' presentation, or at least that's what I think based on Yuiga-kun's personality, he decides to turn this into some sort of courage challenge, and things go really interesting…

"OKUBO-KUN! BRING YOUR HOMEWORK UP HERE!" Yuiga shouted and pointed at the student. "Y-Yes, Yuiga-sensei!" Then that student grabbed his papers and slowly walked to the board. I can see that with the lightest, he might cry immediately. But since that isn't enough to Yuiga, he decides to kick it up a notch.

"Oh, you're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" He asked that with a menacing tone, and Okubo-kun couldn't even move an inch. He just stands there, looks like he's about to have a mental breakdown and cry. "I-It's okay, Okubo-kun. Please sit down. I'll call the other one." I told the student, tried to calm him down as best as I can. Thankful enough, he can sit down but I guess he will not be able to say anything for the rest of the class.

After torturing his mental, Yuiga-kun turns to me and gives a thumb up, like why the heck does him do that?

"So, I did a good job, Kirisu-sensei?" Yuiga-kun whispered to me. Good job, you said?

"… What do you think?" I had nothing to say, no word to describe it, so I just simply asked him back. However, I don't think he understands me, as he proceeds to call another students.

"ALL RIGHT, FOOLS! WHO'S NEXT?!" He asked. Okay, it's time to stop this.

"I think you didn't hear anything right, Yuiga-trainee-kun?" I asked and got his attention.

"What do you mean, Kirisu-sensei?"

"I said I WOULD call the other one." I explained, but he didn't seem to understand at all.

"Sensei, can you just let me do the honor?" Yuiga asked.

"Your honor ends here, Yuiga-trainee-kun."

"Please..."

"No! You're supposed to teach the students, not scare them!" I shouted at him in the middle of the class, which caught the attention from other students. Before we know it, we drag ourselves into a never-ending, unnecessary argument.

"What's up with that, Kirisu-sensei? I'm just learning from the best...!" Yuiga said and pushed his head against mine, which I also pushed back, making the scene become some kind of head tug.

"And who's that 'the best' you're talking about? I thought I'm your supervisor, Yuiga-trainee-kun!" I scolded him.

"Oh I don't know. How about we take a guess, along with the students? Her name starts with M and ends with U. Who do you think she is?" Yuiga fought back.

"How about who do you think you are, fighting your supervisor, you inexperienced, stubborn trainee? I shall never teach you anything again!"

"Fine! I shall never clean your apartment again!"

"Oh you dare?!" I asked him angrily, and we stayed like that, arguing for good 5 minutes, didn't even care about the class or the students waiting behind.

"Um, Kirisu-sensei? Yuiga-sensei?" A student raised her hand and asked, broke the tension between us and brought us back to reality. Blunder. I almost forget about the class. "S-Sorry. We'll be back to the lesson soon." I apologized the student and returned to my teacher table, but I still didn't look one bit at Yuiga-kun. Responding to my action, he just goes to the other board, doesn't look at me. So now you're angry, Yuiga-kun?

"It's not… what I asked for, exactly. I just want to know…" She stammered, maybe she was afraid to ask or she didn't have enough courage. As a teacher, I should encourage my students to ask anything. "Don't worry. What would you like to know?" I told her. Maybe it's about the homework or today's lesson. The student starts fidgeting her fingers, and let out the question she's been dying to know perhaps for a while.

"Are you two… A THING?" She shouted out the question and the whole class started being noisy and chanting, like they were encouraging us to say 'yes' to some proposal. Okay, Mafuyu, relax. Although you're angry as hell, you have to stay calm and give them the best answer, something to avoid all of this.

"ME?! HIM?! THAT 22-YEAR-OLD DOESN'T DESERVE ONE BIT OF ME!" I shouted to the whole class, which also got Yuiga-kun's attention. So he turns to me and thinks of starting another argument.

"Oh, is that so? Well good luck with your messy place, then." He told me and smirked, enraged me. So we start another argument about ourselves again, don't care anything about the lesson we're supposed to teach.

"Um, sensei? We are not learning anything…"

That's right, my dear students. We're not learning anything today. Thanks to this genius…

What a way to start a class in the morning, right?

O0O

_Writer's POV_

It is now lunch time, as the lively and noisy sound in the teachers' room can be heard again. Teachers are talking about their lessons, about their intention of going somewhere this weekends, or just simply chatting about different things. However, one thing all of them notice is at a certain desk, a teacher is trying to teach her trainee who the master is.

"Ouch… ouch… ouch… okay, I'm sorry. Can you stop, please?" The trainee, Nariyuki Yuiga, is getting his cheeks pulled to opposite sides by his teacher, his supervisor, Mafuyu Kirisu, who is now pouting. He is continuously begging his teacher to stop, but she doesn't care at all. "Okay, I won't act like I'm better than you ever again! Can you stop- OUCH!" He told Mafuyu, but got her fingernails dug into his cheeks. Mafuyu, still angry for this morning's class, starts shaking his head while pulling his cheeks. This get attentions from other teachers, so one of them asks Mafuyu to stop.

"Kirisu-sensei, I think he knows his fault. Forgive him." The teacher told Mafuyu, so she let go. However, as soon as she does that, Nariyuki and the pink haired teacher just turn their heads to the opposite side from each other. They don't want to talk or look. Looking at the awkward situation, the other teachers just take their leaves, letting the trainee and his teacher alone in the teachers' room.

The earlier lively sound in the teachers' room is replaced with a strange and silent atmosphere, with only the tick tock on the clock and bird chirpings outside. And there they are, leaning their heads on the table, looking away from each other. Both of them all had their own fault. Nariyuki, with his excitement of being a teacher, just screwed up the presentation. Mafuyu, for being a hot head, just ended up arguing with her trainee, paying no attention for the class. They wasted 20 minutes of World history class, 20 golden minutes. Without arguing, they could have taught their students a lot in those 20 minutes.

While turning away from Nariyuki, Mafuyu also feels regretful. She wish she could shake it off and avoid the situation. But she wasted her time, wasted her students' time. Suddenly, she felt someone slightly pulls her work suit. It's none other than Nariyuki.

"Sensei, you're still angry?" Nariyuki asked concernedly. Although still having some anger inside, she knows that being like that won't lead her to anyway. "… No. And you?" Mafuyu asked back, after having a bit of hesitation. Then Nariyuki lets out a sigh of relief and continues. "Whew. I thought you're still angry. Sorry for earlier thing." Nariyuki said.

They both turn around to see each other, and Mafuyu soon notices the red marks on her trainee's cheeks, maybe because she pulled them so hard, with the combo of long fingernails. She begins to concern about him, so she proceeds to check on the marks "So sensei, do you want to grab something to- Sensei?" Nariyuki asked, but stopped suddenly when his teacher reached out her hand to his cheeks, which made the trainee blush red when he saw it.

"S-S-S-Sensei! What are you doing?!" Nariyuki stuttered, and soon when Mafuyu realized what she was doing, she pulled back her hands and turned away, slightly blushing. "A-Apologize. I just… want to check out how you… yeah…" She whispered herself and they didn't say a word in a short while. Needing to break the silence, Nariyuki breaks his embarrassment and continues what he was about to ask.

"So… sensei, do you want to grab something for lunch? My treat." Nariyuki asked but Mafuyu shook her head.

"No thanks. It's such a disgrace for a teacher to be treated lunch by a student, even if he's already graduated." Mafuyu answered, which made the boy in glasses confused. _'Then what about a teacher forcing her student to clean her apartment?'_ He thought and smiled confusedly. Then Mafuyu continues what she said. "Beside, I've already made a nutritious lunch myself at home. I'll be fine, so just get yourself something, Yuiga-kun."

'_I bet 90 percent that 'nutritious lunch' she talked about is ramen cup…'_ Nariyuki thought, smiled to himself. But guessing that she will be fine by herself, he heads to the door to grab something for lunch, but is called back by Mafuyu.

"Oh, I forgot to collect the last class' homework for further looks. Can you take them for me?" Mafuyu asked. Thinking that this will be his rare chance to impress his supervisor, even it's still small but enough for him, enough to show her his responsibility, Nariyuki simply nods and accepts the request. So he heads out to get some lunch and thinks of doing his 'chore' properly.

O0O

Leaning her back on her chair, Mafuyu lets out a sigh and thinks about what happened. _'Did I do the right thing? Is it okay for him to get the homework?'_ She had those lines in her head, as the bright sunshine shines through the windows, in the hot afternoon, when people are returning to their classes. Mafuyu doesn't have any class until late afternoon, so she decides to stay in the teachers' room and rests her head.

The reason she sent Nariyuki to collect the homework is she wants him to be responsible. As a teacher, sometimes small works like this is crucial to a trainee like him, so he can get used to being one, being more responsible.

Many days have passed since Nariyuki's first day, and he's making quite a process. He was still clumsy and he often made unnecessary mistakes in classes, but at least his situation is now better than first time. But the further he is used to being a teacher, the more arrogant he becomes, in Mafuyu's thought. He thinks he can replace her and make decision himself, but to her experience, he can't and this is too soon for him. After all, this is a two-month trainee program, that means there are still plenty of times for Nariyuki to improve. But if he's just keeping like this, he won't make any further and positive process.

'_Yuiga-kun, maybe I have to take you back to the first step. Collecting the homework is a part of it, so I hope you can do it right first…'_ Mafuyu thought. She's worried about her trainee, worried that he may become a terrible teacher if he still has that stubborn personality. Correction, she is pulling him away from the way she is now.

She knows that with personality like Nariyuki, he has quite a potential, and even if it's because of destiny or fate, she will help him flourish with success and become a good teacher, just like the one she admires, Hiroshi Yuiga. Tired from teaching this morning, she closes her eyes and thinks about having a good rest. _'Maybe Yuiga-kun is collecting homework right now. That's good…'_ She thinks as she's about to sleep, feeling relieved with the request.

Then she awakes suddenly and feels how stupid she was.

'_Yep, he'll screw up for sure! I should check on him just in case!'_ She suddenly thinks of some stupid tactics that her trainee might do to collect the papers. So she stands up from the chair and dashes out of the teachers' room, walking around the corridor to find Nariyuki. After a while, she finally finds him, in not such a beautiful situation, at least to her.

Nariyuki, her trainee, the soon-to-be teacher, is executing a kabedon to a female student, pinning her against the wall, like some Japanese drama films. He is staring the student deep in her eyes, panting and sweating, with the student is now blushing red.

"Hana-chan… I believe you have something that belongs to me…" Nariyuki said, whispered to the girl's ear.

"Sensei… please don't… I'm not ready…" The girl started blushing deeper, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh please, I think you are, Hana…" Nariyuki said, with his voice getting smaller, leaned his face closer to the female student, closing the gap between them.

Looking at such a romantic scene, Mafuyu knows she has to stop this as soon as possible. So she approaches Nariyuki from behind, letting out some dark aura, so much that the female student can see it and widen her eyes for being scared. Without waiting for Nariyuki to turn back, she slams her left hand at the wall, perfectly strikes a kabedon to both her trainee and the student.

"Ara ara, what the f*ck are you doing, Yuiga-senSEI!" Mafuyu ended her sentence with a shout, slammed her right hand to the wall, caging both the trainee and the student. Both of them look at her, sweating like a waterfall. Then the female student takes out a sheet of papers, slowly but shakenly hands to Nariyuki, whose hands are also shaking like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll… be going now… See you, Yuiga-sensei and Kirisu-sensei…" The girl said and slowly crouched down, crawled away from Mafuyu's kabedon, then as soon as she was out of there, she stood back up and ran away, leaving the prince behind with the monster.

"I'll.. be going, too, Kiri-" Nariyuki told Mafuyu and was about to escape the same way, when he suddenly got choked and pulled up by Mafuyu. Looking at her arms, especially the one that is choking him, he's terrified to see muscles boiling, with red blood running in her veins. Taking all of his courage and looking up, he swears he could crap his pants to see his teacher gritting her teeth, lifting up her chin and hairs blowing, like they're turning into snakes and about to turn him into stone. Her usual turquoise blue eyes are no more, replaced with red and soulless ones.

"Kirisu-sensei… I can explain…" Nariyuki tried to explain, looked like he was slowly shrinking, but all he got was a single "Kill!" from his teacher and it made him lose his mind. Because of not wanting to die, he shakenly hands out the pile of papers he's been holding in his hand to Mafuyu. After seeing the papers, she calms down, let go of Nariyuki and returns to normal, with her red eyes are now turquoise blue again.

"Wow… you actually did it, although you had that scummy action…" Mafuyu took the paper and impressed by her trainee's achievement.

"So you think that's the only good thing I can do?" Nariyuki asked, and he continued. "And what's up with that choking earlier?! Were you really trying to kill me?!"

"… No, not at all. Because in the end…" Mafuyu said, then she let out a warm smile and tilted her head to a side. "I will always trust you and believe in what you do, Yuiga-kun!"

'_Now that's even scarier than what she did!'_ Nariyuki thought and shivered. However, the pink haired teacher then cough a bit. "But what the hell was that kabedon, Nariyuki Yuiga?! How dare you doing that with a student, huh?!" She shouted at him and used both of her hands to choke Nariyuki, shook him even more, made him gasping for air, begging for mercy.

Suddenly, someone approaches them and proceeds to break the scene. "You guys seem like you're having a lot of fun in a place like this, no?" His voice gets attention from both Nariyuki and Mafuyu, makes Mafuyu let go of Nariyuki. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do that ever again." Mafuyu apologized, surprised Nariyuki, for not seeing Mafuyu being this polite to anyone else.

"Sensei, who's that?" Nariyuki asked, so his teacher started introducing. "Yuiga-kun, this is Mikazuki Hiyotaka. He is the most excellent and respected teacher this academy has ever had. This might be your first time seeing him, right?" The teacher then approaches and offers him a handshake. "You must be Nariyuki Yuiga, the trainee attempting this academy's trainee program. I've heard a lot about you. Call me Hiyotaka-sensei, by the way." Seeing how friendly Hiyotaka is, Nariyuki gladly accepts the handshake and laughs off with him. Hiyotaka then continues. "It's great having you at this academy. If you don't mind, how about meeting me on the balcony after school? I have some business I want to discuss."

Getting an offer from someone, some god-like person like Hiyotaka is such a dream to a guy like Nariyuki, so without a doubt, he accepts the offer and says goodbye to the teacher. For Mafuyu, she's also proud of him for getting the attention from one of the best teacher of the academy.

"He's really good with words, isn't he?" Nariyuki asked Mafuyu.

"Certainly. That's Hiyotaka-sensei, after all." Mafuyu answered, looked at Nariyuki, whose eyes were still sparkling with stars.

"And quite handsome, right?" Nariyuki asked.

"Well, ye- WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?" Mafuyu asked back, with some slight blushes could be seen on her face.

"So you like him, am I right?" Nariyuki ended his sentence with a smug, so Mafuyu just turned the other way, avoiding his gaze.

"W-Well, he's still a young teacher, much younger than me. There is no way w-we have that kind of significant relationship… anyway…" Mafuyu said, her voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"Oh I get it, I know that kind of feeling. I can be sure that you-"

"LOOK, IT'S ALMOST TIME! WASH YOUR FACE! THE NEXT CLASS IS COMING!" Mafuyu shouted, cut off what Nariyuki was talking about. The trainee then looks at the time and realizes it, too. "Alright, sensei. I'll get prepared!" He told his supervisor and dashed to the teachers' room, getting his stuffs.

But in his mind, after school, he will have a meeting with one of the best teachers, if not the best teacher, of the academy. That thought is enough to make him feel excited, can't wait for all the classes to end.

O0O

Mafuyu's POV

Argh… what an exhausted day… I guess it doesn't hurt to lean my back at the chair, does it.

Right now Yuiga-kun is meeting Hiyotaka-sensei up on the balcony. I think they must have something reach the point of top secret that they have to meet somewhere like that, no? Can't they just simply have a short meeting right here? I'm quite curious.

But I have to say, I'm really proud of Yuiga. He has quite a population that even Hiyotaka-sensei knows him.

For Mikazuki Hiyotaka, it's still kind of strange to see him back at Ichinose Academy. He usually doesn't have times for this academy, as he's busy spreading the image of the academy to other universities, even teaching in them and going to other places to gain some experience, using that to improve the academy. What a great guy. If he can spend more time with the students, or if I can see how he teach outside, in my own eyes, I think I can admire him the same as Hiroshi-sensei.

Yuiga-kun will learn a lot from a guy like Hiyotaka. I mean I can see the energetic and hard-working person in Yuiga, but he's still missing something. Something that is important in a teacher, and I can't tell what it is. I guess I've somehow forgotten it…

But anyway, Yuiga, you'd better learn something useful from Hiyotaka-sensei! He's a great person, and I believe he can teach you more crucial things…

… more than… I do…

And I guess he will learn a lot of thing, better than from me, who used forces and scolding to show him the way of being a teacher. I guess Hiyotaka will be a better mentor than me, right?

Ah snap off, Mafuyu! Get back to reality! Don't be like that! Think about Yuiga-kun's good, will you?

"Alright, teachers, have great weekends! See you all next Monday!"

Since Yuiga is nowhere to be seen, I guess that meeting isn't over. Guess I'll be going home then. It's best to leave Yuiga to go home, as well. I don't think I have to call him to my place ever again, except for cleaning chores, of course.

Oh wait, there he is! The meeting is much faster than I expected.

"There you are, Yuiga-kun! So how is the-" I was about to ask him, but I got cut off. Now come to think of it, why is he in such a hurry? And… why is there a bruise on his face?

"Everyone, hear me out!" Yuiga shouted for the teachers to hear, then he continued. "I had a meeting with Hiyotaka-sensei, but when I was there, he-" He tried to say something, but he got cut off and pushed, by none other than Hiyotaka-sensei, who was looking really angry.

"Is nothing but a rude and disrespectful trainee. Am I right, Nariyuki Yuiga?" Hiyotaka said, which shocked me, and turned his glare to Yuiga. The other teachers also stare at Yuiga, who is looking terrified. Just… why, Yuiga? The other teachers are now discussing about you!

"D-Don't you lie to me, Hiyotaka-sensei! That's not the truth! The truth here is-" Yuiga said, but got cut off again.

"You see, teachers?! This guy doesn't even admit it!" Hiyotaka-sensei said, then he continued to explain. "I was offering him a place as my assistant, so in the future, when he graduated, he could be my right hand and help me with teaching! So he can be a good teacher! But no, he turned down my offer and called it terrible and the worst he had ever seen!"

The earlier lively, noisy atmosphere has become heavier and heavier, with sounds of chattering, jabbering about Yuiga, who is standing still in his own spot. How could this be? Yuiga, please tell me it's not true…

"FALSE! ALL HE IS SAYING IS NOT TRUE! I-" Yuiga said, but once again, got cut off by the other teachers.

"_You disrespectful trainee!"_

"_Such a disappointment to have a trainee like you at this academy!"_

"_Go back to that college and do some proper study!"_

And there it goes, on and on, scolding after scolding for Yuiga. Even I can't believe he could say such a thing. Yuiga-kun, I know now you are having kind of a big ego, but why would you say that to Hiyotaka-sensei? He's thinking for your own good!

Then Hiyotaka-sensei walks to me, and begins to scold me, as well. "Kirisu-sensei, this is your trainee you're supervising, right? Be sure to teach him some manner, for this guy to know who is better than him!"

"… I understand." I told him, without any thinking. Now I just want to go home. This is such a shame to me, my biggest blunder for not teaching him properly. All the teachers are now going home, leaving just me and Yuiga behind, with the teachers' room is now filled with red from the sunset. And all he does is standing there, staring to the ground.

"Kirisu-sensei… do you think I'm lying?" Yuiga asked. I'm sorry, Yuiga-kun…

"Take a good rest. Come to my place this weekends. We'll have a serious talk for this." That's all I could say to him.

"B-But I didn't say anything wrong! Why wouldn't anyone-" Yuiga shouted at me, his eyes started watering, which I couldn't say if it was because of fear or he just wanted to frame himself. Tired of hearing what he said, I walked to him, cut him off…

And I slap him in the face, with the sound echoes all over the room.

"Then don't!" And so I leave him behind, trying to hide my tears of disappointment.

The disappointment of having a bad trainee, trusting someone who is worse than you thought…

O0O

_The next Monday_

I look at my hand, still red from that slap I delivered to Yuiga. I'm having a slight pain at my chest that I don't know if that's my guilt or my frustration, all because of my trainee. But come to think of it, I was a little rough on him. Since that day, he hasn't come to my place, maybe he just doesn't want to see me.

If he says sorry and he wants me to forgive, I will gladly do so. People make mistakes and they learn from it, it's a common thing in this world. I'm just not sure if Hiyotaka-sensei would forgive him or not. I hope he would, because after all, he's an amazing person.

Anyway, today the principal is calling me to his office for a talk. I guess it's about some weak students that need tutoring or something, not a big deal for me. So now I'm in his office, about to know what the talk is about.

"Ms. Kirisu, take a look at this." The principal then shows me a video, of a nightclub, with a terrible quality and terrible lighting, but still enough to see the people around. Why is he showing me this? And why is…

What is Hiyotaka-sensei doing there?

"Is that… Hiyotaka-sensei?" I asked the principal, and he just simply nodded. His face looks disappointed.

"It's been revealed that our great teacher, Mikazuki Hiyotaka, was paying popular newspaper to frame a decorative and beautiful 'picture' about him, and perhaps he was also getting money for teaching students stuffs that are totally unimportant to them, from some people, for some reasons."

I can't believe this… Hiyotaka-sensei… is a fraud?

"T-There must be a mistake! Hiyotaka-sensei would never-" I tried to explain, but got cut off.

"It's hard to know if these are fake or not, but it's likely to be real. There are also evidences of him being there, including this." Then the principal hands me a business card, and it's from Hiyotaka-sensei. "This business card is filled with alcohol and cigarettes' smell, and this is found in the nightclub. Is that enough for you?"

I just stand there, shocked. Hiyotaka-sensei, the one I admire as a teacher…

"And guess who found out and collected all of these." The principal asked, and I told him to speak it out.

"It's actually thanks to your trainee, Nariyuki Yuiga-kun. He had done all of the investigations, just to bring Hiyotaka-sensei out of shadow. This is something I haven't realized. How could he know? All I think is you have quite a good trainee, Ms. Kirisu."

So this is what Yuiga-kun was trying to talk about last week? I'm surprised, and in pain. He was trying to tell the truth, but I didn't trust him, and I even slapped him… And now I'm mad at myself, mad at that Hiyotaka!

"Why don't we expose him, principal?! We cannot let a teacher like him at this academy!" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"We CANNOT expose him publicly! What would the whole country think? That this academy is containing a fraud?! And what would the other students think?! We have to protect this school image!"

"B-But principal, this is-"

"NO BUT! I'M TEMPORARILY SUSPENDING MIKAZUKI FOR THIS! UNITL THEN, WE CANNOT LET THE STUDENTS OR ANYONE KNOW THIS, OR THIS SCHOOL WILL BE DEAD! YOU UNDERSTAND, MS. KIRISU?!"

"… Yes, I understood."

"I've also warned Yuiga about this. If he reveals this secret to the outside, his trainee program will be over! I know this isn't right, but we have to do this, for our academy's sake! Now leave, Ms. Kirisu, the classes are starting…" The principal said, then used his hands to hold his head, thinking of something serious, afraid of damaging this academy's image. I don't want to disturb him anymore, so I just take my leave.

Oh no, now how am I going to face Yuiga-kun now?

"Good morning, Kirisu-sensei!" A familiar greeting shocked me from behind. It's Yuiga-kun, looking excited as always, strangely excited.

"Let's try our best today for the classes, okay sensei?" Yuiga asked, and I just nodded as an answer. I don't know what I should tell him. 'I'm sorry'? 'Is it painful'? God, why is it so hard to ask that?

"Um… Kirisu-sensei, we're going to be late if you don't hurry…"

"… Okay, just a sec…"

I'm sorry, Yuiga-kun, but I guess I don't have any right to be your supervisor…

O0O

Writer's POV

It is now lunchtime, as once again, all the teachers have left the teachers' room, leaving both Mafuyu and Nariyuki inside. Mafuyu, still having regret for all she did last week, doesn't know how to talk with Nariyuki. And Nariyuki, though he still remembered the situation last week, he just wants to shrug it off and behave normally. However, they didn't say much to each other in classes this morning. An invisible gap is formed between them, making them hard to communicate to each other.

'_Come on, Nariyuki, please say something. Are you still mad at me? Can we just be like we used to…?' _Mafuyu thought, knowing that Nariyuki might be angry at her. However, there is still something she doesn't know.

'_Kirisu-sensei, why are we so cold to each other? Can't you just say a word to me?'_ That's what Nariyuki is thinking.

Both of them all need the others to say something, at least a little bit, so they can be like how they used to.

Disappointed with the situation, Nariyuki just leans his head on the table, thinking of a way to talk to his teacher. On the other side, the pink haired supervisor just thinks of what she said last week.

'_I will always trust you and believe in what you do, Yuiga-kun!'_

'_And there I was, slapping him…'_ Mafuyu thought, frustrated and mad at herself, regretted what she did. She tries to take a glance at Nariyuki's side, to see he's taking a nap, turning his head to her side. Looking at his face, she can notice the black bruise on his face, probably by Hiyotaka, and the red fingerprint from her slap. _'It must be still painful for him…'_ Mafuyu thought. Decided to close the gap, she takes out a wet tissue and starts wiping Nariyuki's cheek, especially the bruise and the red mark, but also awakening him.

"Wha- What are you doing, Kirisu-sensei?" Nariyuki asked, totally surprised by Mafuyu.

"Hold still, Yuiga-kun! Let me just ease the pain for you!" Mafuyu told him

"C-Can you just stop? I'm trying to-" Nariyuki, annoyed by the wiping, puts his head off the table, only to see Mafuyu, who is sniffing with watering eyes, letting out teardrops of worrying. Seeing her like that brought some pain to his chest as well.

"H-Hey, a-are you… crying? Please don't cry, I'm sorry for…" Nariyuki tried to calm his teacher down, but he got cut off.

"I-It's okay… Yuiga-kun… If you don't want to, then it's f-fine to m-me…" Mafuyu said and turned around, not wanting her trainee to see her like that. _'Blunder. He saw me like this…'_ But suddenly she feels someone is leaning head closer to her, or more exactly, it's Nariyuki, leaning his sore spot at her.

"Here… If…you want to…" Nariyuki said, avoiding his teacher gaze. Then the next thing he feels is the wetness from the tissue, wiping the sore of the bruise and the red mark. It's painful and burning, but he doesn't move, just letting his teacher treating his hurt spots. Taking a glance at his teacher, he can see she's pouting, but the tears are going out less than before. _'Is she a kid or something? Now that's kind of… cute…'_ He thought.

"You feel better now?" Mafuyu asked concernedly, and her trainee just nodded as an answer. They just sit there, keeping silent, with only sounds of wind blowing can be heard. They are waiting for the others to say something.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said in unison and as soon as they found out, they covered their mouth. Wanting to break the silence, Mafuyu is the one to speak up first.

"A-Apologize. I should have thought further before making any conclusion! I'm sorry for slapping you! I've failed at trusting you, haven't I?" Mafuyu asked, but Nariyuki shook his head.

"I should be the one who apologize! I couldn't even speak out the truth, and I even brought some trouble to you! I'm sorry." Nariyuki apologized.

"No, no! You don't have any fault! It was hard for you to fight against all of those teachers, right? You even had to fight against Hiyotaka! It was tough for you, right?" Mafuyu said, and a silence can be found in them again. They keep like that in a while, then Nariyuki breaks the silence.

"You know… we were both the victim of that Hiyotaka guy, weren't we?"

"… I suppose." Mafuyu said, smiled a little, but soon made that disappear. "But how reckless were you, jumping into that nightclub by yourself." She said concernedly.

"I… just want to expose the truth, that's all. It's the students the top priority right now." Nariyuki answered, then he continued. "If no one fights back him and everyone just blindly listens to him, then who will stand up for the students then?"

Those words from Nariyuki just made Mafuyu remembers of something, or someone she truly admires. 'He sounds… just like Hiroshi-sensei…' From the 'Mikazuki Hiyotaka' lesson, they both learn something from there. "I guess there is no such thing as 'perfect' teacher, right?" Mafuyu asked.

"I suppose. But there is still something called 'nearly perfect' teacher."

"Oh is that so? Are you calling that yourself?" Mafuyu asked. But Nariyuki just points at the pink haired teacher, makes her slightly blush.

"Who, me?! No, no! You're kidding me, right?" Mafuyu asked.

"I'm not kidding." Nariyuki shook his head. "I mean you might be untidy, you might be a bit clumsy, but in return, you're a responsible teacher, a stubborn but caring one. I'd rather learn from you than that ugly fraud!" Nariyuki made a compliment made Mafuyu blush deeper.

"Um…Thanks…" Mafuyu said with a small tone. Then Nariyuki suddenly stands up, offers Mafuyu a hand, like a prince offers a princess for a dance. "Now why don't we grab something for lunch? I know a pretty good ramen restaurant nearby." However, there is still something bothers in Mafuyu's mind.

"I know I've slapped you, so…" Mafuyu took a little time, then she continued. "It's only fair if you hit me back, right?"

"… Kirisu-sensei, I've been working out a lot. You want me to use my muscle and knock you out cold?"

"NO, NEVERMIND! But… at least give me a punishment for return. I'd… do anything…" Mafuyu said, looked away from Nariyuki to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmm… I think I know, Kirisu-sensei." Nariyuki thought of something, which Mafuyu squeezed her eyes, waiting for something 'strange'. "How about calling me _'Nariyuki-sensei'_?" His punishment makes Mafuyu a bit surprised.

"What?! You're talking about it again?!"

"Well… yeah… after all, Yuiga-sensei is my dad, so I just want to be a little more… different from him…" Nariyuki said and blushed a little, looked away from his mentor, thinking that she wouldn't accept this punishment. But before he knows it, he feels a pair of warm hands putting on his shoulders. Turning to the side of the hands, he sees Kirisu-sensei, smiling at him, under the shining sunlight.

"Fine then. Let's work together this time, Nariyuki-sensei!" Mafuyu said and tilted her head to a side. Blushing a very deep red, Nariyuki just stands there, completely frozen. He is now fainted.

"H-Hey, Nariyuki-sensei, I mean Yuiga-kun, wake up! Don't make me scared! Yuiga-kun!"

**Chapter 6**

**The [X] of a predecessor and an apprentice (Final part)**

O0O

_One year later, back to present_

_Mafuyu's POV_

Geez… My head hurts… Have I been sleeping? It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Has Hanae-san finished with the 'where I am staying' situation?

The scene has changed a lot, with warm light of the sunset, the color of orange filling the entire room. Only one thing hasn't changed. Yuiga-kun is still there, resting peacefully.

Don't worry, Yuiga. You will soon be recovered, and maybe you can continue with your dream of being a great teacher. But sorry to you too, Yuiga-kun, because you won't see this teacher when you wake up. It's best for you to forget about me.

***beep* *beep* *beep***

Wait, is that heart monitor going crazy? OH NO! HIS ENTIRE BODY IS SHAKING! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM?!

No no no! You can't die, Yuiga-kun! You have to stay! I have to call someone! He needs help! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

O0O

_Alright, that's the end of the 'trainee program' arc. The main storyline will be back next chapter. Now that's such a long one!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followings. That really means a lot to me! See you next time!_

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's POV

"Mafuyu-chan, I'm here for your call! What's wrong?!" Hanae, Nariyuki's mother, is running toward Mafuyu, who is burying her head in her knees, with a doctor in front of and comforting her. Seeing Mafuyu like that, Hanae knows she has to calm down and face the situation calmly. So instead, she walks to the doctor and asks: "Doctor, what happened? There must be something wrong with my son?" Replying to her question, the doctor just gives a nod.

"Due to his head injury, I'm afraid that the pain has recurred. This time is actually… well… much harder for us to deal with. We need more times to check it further, but I'm afraid that if it's terrible, his chance of surviving is lower than expected…" The doctor said, but soon after that, she was scolded by Mafuyu, who stood back up with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LOWER THAN EXPECTED'? I've put a lot of things on this and you all just say that?! So those 12 months spending for his recovery will be gone for nothing?! What kind of hospital is this?!" Mafuyu said, but slightly lowered her voice in the last question. Can't even stand properly, she collapses to the ground and starts sobbing, fearing that all of her efforts, all the things she has been through for Nariyuki, all will vanish away. Hanae also has some tears in her eyes, but she wipes them away, keeping her hope that her son will survive.

"Doctor… thanks for the truth. Can you… just go back in there and continue your work?" Hanae said, tried to keep calm. Knowing the terrible atmosphere, the doctor simply nods and goes to the recovery room. After she is gone, Hanae crouches down to Mafuyu's place. Being next to the sobbing woman, she reaches out her arms and wraps them around the teacher's back, trying to calm her down.

"There, there, Mafuyu-chan… Everything will be okay… You see…" Hanae comforted Mafuyu, like a mother telling her daughter not to cry. Feeling the warm but strange embrace, Mafuyu just buries her face in Hanae's crook of the neck, and Nariyuki's mom can feel her teardrops falling to her knees. They just stay the same for a while, with Mafuyu's weeping sounds echoing across the silent corridor, with just flickering lights.

"Mafuyu-chan, do you want to talk? Let's have a talk to help you shake of all the sadness, okay?" After a while, Hanae whispered. Mafuyu then finally nods, knowing that she is not able to talk or say anything properly.

O0O

"You know, Mafuyu-chan, you really have some similar things to my son." Hanae told Mafuyu, who was drinking a bottle of water, hoping that some water would help her calm down. Hearing that makes Mafuyu starts blushing, almost choking on water. "S-Similar? I don't think so, Hanae-san…" Mafuyu rejected. However, Hanae let out a small smile. She starts remembering about a special thing, something that is the same with Mafuyu.

"Back when my son was young, he didn't have much friends, if I don't want to say that he hardly had any. So one day there was a little puppy followed him to our home. Seeing how cute it was and how Mizuki liked it, he begged Hiroshi and I to keep the puppy. So I said yes, but I had to make him promise to clean its place." Hanae told Mafuyu about her son's childhood.

"So he was kind of an animal lover, Hanae-san?" Mafuyu asked.

"Yes. That puppy was like a friend to him, the best one he had ever had. Not just him but also his little brothers and sisters. Our house was full of woofing, noisy but lively. Oh I can't even describe how I miss that time." Hanae said and Mafuyu let out a slight smile. However, Hanae's voice turns from cheerful to sad. "Things were going really great, until… that happened."

Noticing Hanae's sadness makes Mafuyu concern about her. "What's wrong, Hanae-san?" She asked and turns her look to Hanae. Nariyuki's mom then lets out a sigh and continues the story.

"So one day, our children decided to take Fugo, the puppy, outside for a walk. However, while they were walking, one of our little child was going in the middle of the road, which there were a truck coming right at him, only meters away. Seeing that, without any hesitation, Fugo just jumped into our child, pushed him away, and as a result… well… you know…" Hanae said, her voice was getting smaller in the end. Seeing how sad Hanae is also affects Mafuyu.

"Hanae-san… I'm so sorry. That was quite devastating, wasn't it? To lose one of the 'family member'…" Mafuyu asked.

"Yeah, it was really a pain, especially to Nariyuki. That night, we couldn't make him stop crying for losing Fugo. It must be hard for him to lose a best friend like that. I even remembered his shouting. 'I'll never let anything like that happen to anyone' was what he shouted. And I think he just did his 'promise', don't you think?" Hanae said and put her hand on Mafuyu's shoulders, while looking at the recovery room's door, where inside the doctors are checking on Nariyuki. Mafuyu then felt a small pain in her chest. His action one year ago wasn't random or in a sudden. It was actually his promise years ago, from the similar accident happened to his puppy. However, this time it was a human, or to say it correctly, it was himself, saving Mafuyu. Though to her, it is still an insult for seeing her as a puppy to save.

"Hanae-san… Are you mocking me?" Mafuyu asked. Hanae then wonders why she asked that, but as soon as she finds out, she lets out a laugh.

"What?! No, I didn't… Or did I?" Hanae said and smirked at Mafuyu, made the teacher mad.

"You just indirectly called me a puppy!" Mafuyu shouted at Hanae.

"No, Mafuyu-chan, don't be mad! Geez you're just so sensitive." Hanae jokingly said, but Mafuyu didn't like it. She turns around and starts pouting.

"Angry. Disappointed. I think I'm starting to find things I hate about your family. First it was Yuiga-kun, then you." Mafuyu said, avoiding Hanae's face. Hearing that does make Hanae a little confused. She knows that she might have made Mafuyu mad, but she doesn't know that her son has already joined the tray.

"So… tell me about our little trainee, Mafuyu-supervisor-chan." Hanae said and looked up to Mafuyu's face, made her slight blush.

"W-What do you… want to know?" Mafuyu asked, then Hanae started thinking, using her hand to hold up her chin.

"Hmm… let me see… How he taught his students, how well he got with the other teachers… Oh, how about what kind of 'stuffs' you guys usually did with each other at school?" Hanae asked and Mafuyu just blushed even more at the last part. Trying to stay calm, Mafuyu takes a deep breath and thinks of something to say, something to avoid Hanae's question.

"I… I HATE HIM! He always tried to change my World history lessons, push civilization to hundreds years, arrive at the academy late! But the worst thing, you know what it was? He always found chances to humiliate me publicly in classes when I wasn't around!" Mafuyu shouted and Hanae just nodded understandingly.

"Alright, got it! I'll spank him when he gets up!" Hanae made a conclusion, made Mafuyu widen her eyes.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Mafuyu denied.

"Okay, then what else was wrong with him?" Hanae asked.

"W-Well, he always got in somebody else's problems, which were not related to him, or if they were good or bad! There was also a time when he flirted with a female students at the academy!"

"Nariyuki actually flirted with someone else?!"

"Yes! And there was a teacher, who was really successful and clever, came to him and gave him advices after school! But…" Mafuyu was shouting, but she suddenly stopped in the middle.

"But he what, Mafuyu-chan?" Hanae asked concernedly. After taking a short while, Mafuyu continued the story.

"But he turned down the offer, because he knew there was something about that teacher. And… he was right. He was right all along, but I'd thought he was wrong, so I…" Mafuyu stopped and swallowed a bit. She looks at her right hand's palm, which still has a slight red mark from slapping Nariyuki in the past. Now remembering that makes her feel regretful and sad again. Seeing Mafuyu looking in her hand sadly, Hanae puts her hand on the teacher's shoulder.

"That doesn't seem like a bad thing to me." Hanae said. "So my son did have some good things in him, right?"

"… I guess…" Mafuyu said, then she continued. "However, I don't quite get what he was planning for his teaching method. It was strange to me, I mean what was he thinking?"

"And by strange here you mean…?" Hanae asked.

"Humorous, easy-going, filling the class with laughter, serious is no needed… I mean what's up with all of that?" Mafuyu asked. After thinking for a while, Hanae then suddenly starts laughing, surprises Mafuyu.

"Hanae-san, don't look at this as something humorous. It's not funny at all." Mafuyu told Hanae, but she shook her head.

"Of course this is a serious business. But don't you think it's similar to someone?" Hanae asked but saw how confused Mafuyu was, she continued. "Isn't that what the teacher you admire, my husband, Hiroshi, usually did when he was a teacher? I'm sure he's not a great teacher, but he was still a role model for students to follow. Don't you think like that, Mafuyu-chan?"

"But in this time, being like that won't take you to anywhere, Hanae-san."

"I can be sure with you that Nariyuki isn't aiming to be a successful teacher. He's aiming to be a caring teacher, who puts his students on top, teaches for their students' future. Maybe his method is a bit different from you, but I think he has the same reason with you."

To be real, Mafuyu has never fully understood Nariyuki. Even his trainee program was almost over, she couldn't find out what he would do as a teacher, or what his goal was. To her, Nariyuki was an extraordinary individual. He always had crazy plans in his head, with odd teaching method. But she had to admit, every time he was there, her class was usually the liveliest, something she hadn't experienced since she was graduated. That young man was a treasure chest, with the key to open was the understanding from the other. Nariyuki's mom has that key, and now it's Mafuyu's turn to find the spare one. Knowing a little bit of clues to find that key, Mafuyu lets out a smile, the smile of satisfaction, for cracking the first secret.

"Mafuyu-chan, it's quite rare to see you smile, you know?" Hanae told Mafuyu, made the pink haired teacher blush.

"W-What do you mean, Hanae-san?" Mafuyu asked back.

"Oh don't mind about it. You look beautiful with it. Don't always just put on such a gloomy mask. Smile more! It will help you with a lot of things in life!" Hanae said, then she continued. "And I'm sure that Nariyuki would love to see you smile when he awakes." Hearing the last sentence makes Mafuyu blush harder. That actually makes sense since she had been smiling a lot to Nariyuki back when he was a trainee, and there was also a time when she made him fainted with it.

"Now putting all the bad things aside… What kind of dirty secrets are you guys keeping from me, Mafuyu Kirisu?" Hanae asked and smugged, which turned Mafuyu's face from a strawberry to a deep red watermelon.

"I-It's nothing! What are you even looking for, Hanae-san?!" Mafuyu stuttered.

"You know, now talking about Nariyuki, he usually stayed at your place overnight. What did you guys do there, hmm?" Hanae asked.

"W-Well… Just… Stuffs, not really! He and I just had some personal things to do together, that's all!" Mafuyu said, but her answer made Hanae even more suspicious.

'_I can't tell her that Nariyuki came to my place just for cleaning!'_ Mafuyu thought and blushed.

'… _Did these two actually did 'it'?'_ Hanae asked herself, then she decided to dig up the secrets. "So… Mafuyu Kirisu-chan, I know what happened! Nariyuki had told me already! Spit out the truth! How was he when you guys were doing 'stuffs'?"

'Yuiga, you idiot!' Mafuyu thought, angry and swore she would never forgive Nariyuki. But she knows that she has to speak out the truth. "W-Well… for someone at the age like him, he was actually quite youthful and energetic with this work…" She said.

'_Hmm… Youthful and energetic, huh?'_ Hanae asked and smiled wider. "And how was that 'it', Mafuyu-chan?" Hanae asked curiously.

"Um…" Mafuyu tried to answer. "It (the mess) was actually really huge, or at least that was my view. But after all, we managed to do it (the cleaning) very smoothly. There were also times we created another big mess, but things were going fine after all!"

'_Huge… smoothly… and even a big mess?! Wow!'_ Unable to understand how her son managed to do that, Hanae's curiosity gets the best of her. "I-I saw him going to your place multiple times! Is it…?" Hanae asked, and perhaps understood what she was trying to know, Mafuyu nodded.

"He might have so much energy that he can do it (the cleaning) so much time. Even I said I was exhausted, he didn't let me rest at all! He just kept forcing me to do it (the cleaning)!" Mafuyu spitted out the truth.

'_Oh my god, son, what kind of animal were you?!'_ Hanae thought, but she tried to keep calm. "S-So are you tired of it? Did my son bother you or something?" She asked concernedly.

"NO!" Mafuyu said. "I mean yeah, it was tired at first, but soon I got used to it. In fact, I felt fantastic (when the apartment was cleaned)!" However, wanting to let Nariyuki's mom know that Nariyuki came to her place not just for being a janitor, she continued. "As my thanks to him, I taught him some tricks and helped him with his work (as a teacher), and we just did it overnight! Sometimes we couldn't even get any sleep."

Right now Hanae is having a universe of thoughts in her head, but knowing that she has to be supportive to her son's choice, she clasps Mafuyu's hand with hers, which surprises the teacher.

"Mafuyu-chan… congratulations!" Hanae told Mafuyu, made her confused.

"What are you praising me for? And why are you crying, Hanae-san?! Did I say something bad?!" Mafuyu asked confusedly.

"No… you didn't. In fact, you have quite an experience huh?" Hanae said, wiped away her tear.

"Well, yes, of course I do. But why are you saying that?" Mafuyu asked, but Hanae shook her head.

"You and Nariyuki will be quite an amazing couple! I'm totally rooting for you!"

"SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Mafuyu asked louder with her face blushing red. However, while they are talking, they aren't noticing that there is a doctor already standing next to them.

"Um… Ms… can I have a talk with you two?" The doctor asked, still confusing about what she heard earlier.

O0O

"What do you mean that the situation is worse?!" Mafuyu asked the doctor angrily. Both Mafuyu and Nariyuki's mom had heard that Nariyuki's state was much worse. His skull injury has become severely dangerous and if it's not treated well, his life is totally at stake.

"Look, Ms. I need you to calm down and do not panic. We are finding a solution here and I'm sure that maybe two or three more days-" The doctor tried to explain but got cut off.

"And when will be that 'two or three more days'?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'VE PAID A SH*T TON OF HOSPITAL FEES AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SAID?! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN THIS HOSPITAL BE?!" Mafuyu scolded the doctor.

"Mafuyu-chan, stay cool…" Hanae said, but Mafuyu shook her head.

"NO, MOM! I'VE ENOUGH OF THIS! I CANNOT LET MY ONE YEAR GOES OFF FOR NOTHING! THERE HAS TO BE SOMEWAY THAT CAN SOLVE THIS!" Mafuyu shouted while clenching her fists. Noticing what she said, she breathes out and tries staying calm. "Now where is the doctor that good with this… thing?" She asked.

"Well… there is one. But I'm not sure if she will be back or not…" The doctor said.

'Well with the fact of how ignorant and irresponsible this hospital is, it's quite explainable why she's gone…' Mafuyu thought. "You know what, give me her address, her email or something. I'll do all of you a favor and grab her a** up to the surgery room, so she can deal with this problem!" She said with a mad tone.

The doctor then hesitates a bit, but seeing how furious Mafuyu is, he just hands Mafuyu a card, which she takes it quickly. "It's hard to persuade her, so after all, if you can't, just leave it to the hospital." The doctor said.

"I can't even trust you one bit right now…" Mafuyu said and looked at the card. Suddenly, she finds something really similar, or more like, she has seen this before.

'_I think… I've been to this place… And I've even met her before… Where she is actually?'_ Looking at the map, she knows that place. Then she turns it around, and that's when she realizes her prediction is correct.

'… _Kominami's clinic…?'_

**Chapter 7**

**The end of everything or the beginning of a new [X]**

**O0O**

_Next chapter… A new arc will begin._


	8. Chapter 8

Writer's POV

_The next morning_

"Mafuyu-chan, are you sure about where you are going?" Hanae, Nariyuki's mom, asked. Under the warm sun of early Sunday morning, they are heading to the destination they received yesterday, Kominami's clinic. Hearing her question, Mafuyu turns her head around to look at her for a little while, then heads back to the road.

"I know it's been a while, but I'm sure that I'm going on the right way, Hanae-san. Kominami's clinic should be around this street." Mafuyu said. "As soon as we find her, we can save Yuiga. So don't worry, Hanae-san, leave it to me." She told Hanae that to make her relax, then continued to find the way, while thinking of something.

'_Asumi Kominami, 25 years old. After getting her degree, she pursued her way to be a doctor and a surgeon. She was so talented, with hardly any surgery ended with a failure, she was called 'The Doctor with the golden scarpel'._ For someone who had to take the test for the second time, that's really impressive, I would say.' Mafuyu thought, but she was still confused about her absence in Nochui hospital.

"This Kominami doctor… she's really a strange individual, isn't it?" Hanae asked, got Mafuyu's attention.

"What do you mean, Hanae-san?" Mafuyu asked confusedly, which made Hanae let out a slight giggle.

"You really need to get updated with the news, Mafuyu-chan." Hanae said, then she explained. "One year ago, there was an incident that occurred in that hospital. Kominami had to do a surgery for a patient, but after that… she strangely quitted her job."

'_Someone like her, quitting her job? That's a little unusual…'_ Mafuyu thought. "So that surgery ended with a failure, and as a surgeon like her, it hurt her pride, didn't it?" Mafuyu asked back, but Hanae shook her head.

"Not really. In fact, that surgery was a success, one of the toughest one the hospital had ever done. But after that surgery, she swore not to return to that place again. The reason is still unknown…" Hanae ended.

'_I must be too worried about Yuiga that I forgot to check in with the news, I think…'_ Mafuyu thought and let out a sigh. _'Turns out this persuasion will be harder than I expected, but it's still worth a try anyway. Kominami-san, I hope she had a good relationship with Yuiga-kun, so that's an advantage we have to count on.'_ After thinking that, Mafuyu turns to Hanae, who is walking behind. "Hanae-san, don't worry. Definitely Kominami-san will agree to return, whatever the reason was. I have my trust on it."

"… Yeah, me too. Let's hope for the positive, Mafuyu-chan." Hanae nodded her head and smiled, hoped that all things will go smoothly and well.

O0O

Mafuyu's POV

"We're here, Hanae-san. See? We make it." I told Hanae-san. We're finally at Kominami's clinic. I haven't been here for over 4 years, and judging by the outside, the clinic has changed a lot. It's been repainted and less rusty, but it's just the same building as before, so little compared to the other buildings. The same old _'Kominami's clinic'_ is still caked with dust, with weak flickering light. But overall, it's almost the same sight I've seen before.

"Shall we, Hanae-san?" I asked her. Hanae-san then takes a deep breath, maybe for a little preparation. I understand that this persuasion thing will be a little difficult for her, but I believe that everything will turn out well.

"Alright, Mafuyu-chan. Let's go inside." Hanae-san said and we proceeded to push the doors and go inside. But once we finally get in, we are greeted by an unbelievable sight.

The clinic is really messy, with papers everywhere, piled up in every space of the way in. For once I actually think the floor is made of papers and books instead of wood or any other material. I take a look at the wall, which is slightly dusty. _'So these are her certificates, huh?'_ I thought. There is also a glass cabinet, with a photo of a young girl, maybe about 7 or 8 years old, wearing a pharmacist coat, which is too oversized to her. There is also an interesting photo next to it, with a note paper.

'_Asumi Kominami – top student of Medical University.'_

Kominami-san, you really came this far… I guess I've underestimated her. Who know for someone having such low scores in Chemistry and Physics could be like this. She's had my respect.

"Mafuyu-chan, this place is pretty dark, isn't it?" Hanae asked me from behind. Now she mentions it, this place really needs some light on. Are Kominami-san on a budget? I mean saving energy is good but it doesn't hurt to turn on a few light. After all, we have to find where she is in this clinic, so I guess I have to call her out. "Kominami-san! Are you here? I've come for a visit!" I tried to call her, but there was no response. I decide to walk deeper inside, into the darkness, when suddenly I trip on some papers on the floor and fall on my… butts. I've made quite a sound that it echoed across the room.

"Mafuyu-chan, are you ok?" Hanae called me behind and rushed to me, checking if I was alright.

"No worry. I'm ok, Hanae-san." I told her. "What are all of these papers anyway?" I asked myself and picked up one of them, which is one of the papers I tripped on. It's something about human biology, or some kind of report. Why would she leave something this important all over the place? Got the curiosity beaten me, I turn it around to see what it is-

OH MY GOD IS THAT A D-

"HEY! Don't you dare touch any of my stuff! I'm not afraid to call the police if you're thinking of stealing anything from my house!"

Oh no, we've been caught! If it's not Kominami-san, we're screwed!

"U-Um, we're not thiefs! We're here to meet Asumi Kominami. Is she here?" I shouted out so anyone upstairs could hear. Strangely after that, there is a short time of silence, then that mystery voice continues.

"If you're any kind of doctor, or from any of the hospital, please don't waste your time here and leave! I'm not meeting you in person! Don't try to persuade me or anything! It's no use!"

What's that person's problem with the doctors anyway? So far, things in this house are weird…

"We swear! We're not doctors! We just want to have a talk, that's all!" I shouted out again, and that silence once again went for a while. After that, I hear someone walking downstairs, with sounds of rubber slippers stepping on wooden floor. The once dark corridor are now filled with lights, as I finally meet and realize who that person is. Looking at me, in my kneeling position from the pain previously, she grins at me

"It's been so long, Mafuyu-sensei. 5 years, no?"

And there she is, Asumi Kominami, that one student that I thought wouldn't be able to be a doctor, now standing in front of me with a pharmacist coat, but not oversized anymore.

"… Yes, that's quite some times, isn't it?"

**Chapter 8**

**Behold, the golden scalpel that pierces through the [X] (Part 1)**

O0O

To my sight, Kominami-san is a little different from 5 years ago. She's much taller, although to her height, she still might be compared to a high school girl. Her purple hair is longer, which reaches to the middle of her back. Despite that messy corridor me and Hanae-san have been through, this clinic room is incredibly tidy, with science, biology books on the bookshelves and piles of paper arranged nicely in cardboard boxes. Right now, she is sitting in front of us on an office spinning chair, with her right leg on top of her left knee. Watch your manner, Kominami-san!

"So, what are you guys doing here? Concerning about your weight, Mafuyu-sensei?" Kominami-san asked and pointed her pen at my chest. Why does every students I taught turn out this rude?

"W-Well… First of all…" I told her and coughed, then I handed the paper I looked at before. "I-I believe you shouldn't leave something this important in the corridor." Then she grabs the paper and takes a short look at it.

"Oh, this? It's just an uncompleted version. I don't need it anyway." She said and rolled it into a ball and threw in the trash bin.

"Then at least tidy all of them up! It's dangerous, you know?!" I scolded her, like how I did back when she was at the academy. However, she doesn't seem to care. She uses her hand to lift up her chin and looks at me for a while, seeming strangely concernedly.

"Why do you sound like you're disappointed, Mafuyu-sensei? Don't you want- Ohhh!" Kominami said and smirked at me, which was confusing.

"Don't worry, I have already done the completed version. It's much more detailed and in color! I can give you one if you want to take home as souvenir or something-"

"NO!" I shouted and turned my sight away from her, blushing red, which made she let out a laugh and so did Hanae-san. Don't follow her joke, Hanae-san! How could you?

"Asumi Kominami, isn't it? You know, it's strange to see Mafuyu like that, especially when she saw the picture." Hanae-san said, which made me confused. And which point of it is strange?

"Huh? Strange?" Kominami asked. Then Hanae-san walks to her and whispers in her ear something. I'm not sure what she heard, but as soon as Hanae-san finishes her line, Kominami is in tears. What the hell?!

"Mafuyu-sensei…" Kominami called me with some sniffles. Then she shakenly gives a thumb up to me. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CONGRATING ME FOR?!" I shouted at her.

"You guys must have used protection, right? That's good for y'all!"

"What do you mean 'protection'? Hanae-san, what did you tell her?" I turned around and asked Hanae-san.

"Oh nothing. Just… some stuffs you did with Nariyuki…"

Since when that became such a special event?!

After laughing at my blushing face for a good while, Kominami-san finally gets back her cool. "Okay, let's talk serious! We do not have such a vulgar and unprofessional talk in here!"

'_Vulgar… unprofessional…'_ I am a bit mad at her, but I know I have to get back my cool as well so things can go smoothly. Brushing away the blushes on my face, I turn to her and about to give a serious talk.

"Request! Kominami, I have something to speak to you! Can you help me with it? It's really important and serious!" I asked her, almost sounded like I was shouting.

"What? Your unusual, huge bottoms?"

… Ara, Kominami-san. If you say anything about 'bottoms' and 'weight' and 'chest', I'll take down this old clinic!

"… It's about a patient of mine, or in the other words, I believe that you know this guy. Kominami-san, I need your help on-"

_*bing boong*_

Damn it! Out of any time, why now?!

"Tobi, can you go out there and tell me who that is? If it's someone from the hospital, tell them I'm not home!" Kominami called out. Who's that Tobi guy anyway? And what's her deal with people from the hospital anyway?

"Kominami-san, I-"

"You see, Mafuyu-sensei? This is a polite way to get inside someone else's house. Take some credit and learn!" Kominami said. Then why didn't you lock the door in the first place?!

After a few sounds of running, a little boy comes in the clinic and reports. "It's just a patient, waiting for you, mom."

"Well done, Tobi. Open the door for him or her." Kominami told her son. Wait…

HER SON?!

"K-K-Kominami-san… you're married?" I asked her shakenly. A married 24-year-old girl?! How dirty and vulgar!

"Oh, you're talking about Tobi. He's the child I'm fostering." Kominami answered.

"… Adopted?"

"Yeah. I adopted him just months ago. It was hard to raise a kid at first, but it turned out pretty well to me." Kominami said. "After all, even working in a hospital or a clinic, I'm still a doctor. Everyone's smile is like my salary, strange, right?"

Hearing her said that makes me a little happy. I turn my head to Hanae-san, who is also smiling as well after hearing that. We both know that after meeting those irresponsible doctors yesterday, we've finally met the right one.

"Alright, Mafuyu-sensei. Since this is my working hour, could you just sit somewhere else so I can start working? Just grab something to read and we'll continue what we have left earlier at lunch."

But… But we barely even said anything…

"I guess I'll be going home to prepare some meal. See you then, Mafuyu." Hanae stood up and told me, then she took her leave. Replying to her saying, I give her a nod and take a seat somewhere else.

"Tobi, can you give our guest something to drink?" Kominami called her 'son', and with just a nick of time, that boy, Tobi, brought me a cup of water. He's kind of short but he has quite speedy legs, I guess.

"Tobi, that's my teacher back when I was at the academy. Can you say hi to her?" Kominami asked Tobi. He then turns his head at me, looking at me with sparkling, round eyes. He does look cute, to be honest. Like a little angel in the World history book, about the angels on the heaven.

"… Hi, Ms! Your chest is so big! It's even more humongous than my mom!" Tobi said.

… Honestly, Kominami-san, if there is one thing… ONE THING I have to say about you… that is your inability of parenting your son!

O0O

"All right, I guess we can wrap up about your health condition, sir. I'll be giving you your prescription."

"Thanks a lot, doctor. That means everything."

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, waiting for her, but for some reasons, I don't mind at all. So far I still see her as an experienced doctor, a trustful one. She was so nice to the patient, treating everyone calmly and sometimes, I felt that she was like a friend to them.

Not to mention the fee here is so cheap, that anyone can afford it. If you pay for something good with such a low price, in this case I'm talking about Kominami-san, that's such a bargain. I guess when this case is done, I'll be visiting this clinic more often.

"Um… It may be a little rude if I ask this but… you're not working at the maid café anymore?" The patient asked. I guess he was one of her customers before at that goddamn café.

"Well… let's see… it's history now, my friend. Maid café will not need a 24-year-old maid. Pixie Maid Asumi is no more, so I think you have to let it slide." Kominami told the patient and he seemed very sad.

Past is something that can be either beautiful, memorable or just hard to forget. Right now, that 'pixie maid' past Kominami-san is talking about is, like she said, history. People have to let go and move on, to the way of mature and success, I suppose. I hope that patient can learn something from this.

"Although… I think that there is one special person who used to be a maid at her age…" Kominami said and turned her look to me, which the patient did the same. Soon after that, I remember what she was talking about… Something that I also really want to forget!

"… You know, Kominami-san. You have to let go of that past too and move on." I folded my arms, tried to keep my cool, which disappointed the patient.

"You see, my dude? Even she was so adorable when she went 'Welcome home, master!', she doesn't even want to go back! So you have to be like her, okay?"

Since when I became something for your lecture?!

After that patient takes his leave, I know it's time to continue our talk.

"Kominami-san, about that-" I proceeded to talk, but got cut off.

"I know, Mafuyu-sensei. It's all about your health problem, isn't it?" Kominami asked.

"N-No, that's not what I-"

"You know… being trained as a doctor, I have quite a nose that can smell anything in a far distance." Kominami said. "And guess what I smelt?"

"… Kominami-san, I-"

"Alcohol. You've been drinking… haven't you?" Kominami asked in a serious tone.

She was right. Even when Nariyuki was slowly recovering, I'd had a bad addiction on liquor. I used alcohol to forget things, forget all the pain, sufferings that I had to endure before. When I heard the news that Nariyuki will soon awake, I started to hope that I would be able to end that cycle of liquor. However, hearing the doctors' news about his recently injury, once again, I found my way back to the 'demon'.

"When people drink liquor or even get drunk with it, all they want is to forget things, let go of all the sufferings. That's what those people are getting in these days, but I can't believe that you, a woman who would collapse immediately with just a small shot of alcohol, is also stuck in that situation."

"… Kominami-san, can you just put it aside and-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! I'm not some kind of psychologist, but I know that you are having an unhealthy lifestyle, and I can give you some help with it! Why don't you cooperate with me?"

"Look! Right after this! Right after this, I promise to let go of it, so just… let me talk, okay?" I shouted to her, with my eyes are watering a bit from her saying. She then looks at me for a while and sighs.

"Fine. What do you want, Mafuyu-sensei?" Kominami asked. Wiping my eyes, I continue what I was trying to say, straight to the point.

"Yuiga-kun is in danger!" I told her, which made her widen her eyes.

"K-Kouhai?!" She asked me, seeming that she was afraid of something.

"Yes. His skull injury has reoccurred, and if we don't do something about, he will… you know…" I told her, but as soon as I ended my sentence, she suddenly collapsed on her knees, with her hands covering her head. She is facing at the ground, shakenly.

"No… Once again…" was all I could hear from her whispering.

"Kominami-san? Are you okay?" I asked her concernedly. After my question, she is a bit calmer, but when she stands up, she is clenching her fists, shakenly. Then she turns away from me, away from my look.

"Mafuyu-sensei… I know what you're about to ask…" Kominami said. Her voice is in a strange tone, like she can't say anything properly.

"Yes, so Komi-" I asked her again, but got cut off.

"I know my answer will go against my doctor morality, but…" She told me, really small, hardly to hear anything. Then she turns around, showing me that she is shutting her eyes, trying to keep the tears inside, but she can't. As soon as she opens it, tears are flowing out, so she has to bite her lips to stop her from crying. However, that is impossible, so she opens her mouth and shouts at me, with all the emotions she's been enduring.

"I'm sorry, but… I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU WITH MY KOUHAI'S CASE!"

O0O

_Hey guys, just a little author's note here._

_So recently my eye has been a little hurt, so I can't update this fanfic as soon as I want to. Gladly it's going really well now, so my right eye, which I thought would turn into Kaneki's red eye, is getting better, so now I can update this._

_Next week I'll be having a test, which is really important, so perhaps we might have a week off. But as usual, the schedule of this fanfic will be back to normal after that._

_Thank you so much for all the followings, favorites and reviews. I really want to give you guys something that is more than just a story about Nariyuki/Mafuyu. In the other words, I want to give a story that the readers can actually learn something from it._

_See you in the next update. Bye for now._

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


	9. Chapter 9

_One year ago_

Asumi's POV

"Doctor Kominami, come quick! There's an emergency!" A nurse alarmed me while running toward, in the middle of my dinner, or if you could call having a bowl of instant ramen was a dinner. Looking at how hurried and agitated she is, I just let out a sigh, for this hospital as well. I've been working in Nochui Hospital for a long time, and even so, I can't find any positivity for this place. Working as a doctor or a surgeon, you should learn to be calm and control yourself, so all things will turn out well. That isn't a thing for this hospital, as almost every time, people here just rely on me. Will there be any surgery or emergency they solve by themselves?

"Alright, stay calm. I'll be there in a minute." I told the nurse and prepared my stuffs. Look like there will be a surgery, so I guess this is a goodbye, bowl-of-ramen-kun.

"Let me play a guessing game before this. Are you ready?" I asked the nurse, when we were walking to the surgery room as fast as we could. Playing guessing games before surgeries is my weird by favorite thing to do, because it helps me with my mental. It's an emergency, after all. You'll need an iron nerve to face it, to complete the challenge. People, that's how I got the nickname "Golden Scalpel".

"Kominami-sensei, I don't think this is the right time…" The nurse said but I shook my head.

"Just some yes/no question, that's all. Maybe it'll help you relax." I told her, and after a short while, she accepted my request.

"First one, male or female?" I asked.

"Male, sensei."

"Around 20 to 30?"

"Yes, he's actually still young."

"Good, and he's studying in college or university, right?"

"I think so, sensei."

"Alright then, I see." I told the nurse, as a way to end this short, boring, yet a good way before starting the operation. "Okay, now tell me about this patient. How is his situation?"

"Pretty bad, I'm afraid." The nurse said. "He's currently unconscious and bleeding a lot from his head. Based on our x-ray result, he has a huge injury in his skull." Alright, now I understand all the things. I guess I might have underestimated the situation. Skull injury is a really tough thing to operate. With just one small, simple mistake, the patient's life could be at risk. Luckily I've dealt with this once, so I've had a good grab on how to deal with skull surgery this time.

We've finally arrived at the front of surgery room, with uncountable doctors standing outside, talking about how to operate this. Geez, if none of you can't help, then why are you all wasting time and gathering here anyway? Wake up and open your eyes to see the problem, doctors!

"How is the patient?" I asked concernedly to one of the doctors, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, Kominami-sensei is here, everyone!" The doctor, instead of reporting me the situation, he told the others like this is some kind of celebration.

"Snap off and tell me the situation!" I screamed at them, seeing that I was also losing control. How will this hospital be without me?

"Yes, sorry." He apologized, then continued. "His life is currently at risk, sensei. We have done all we could to keep him alive, but with such an injury in his skull, I guess we can only rely on you, Kominami-sensei."

See what I'm saying? These guys are just giving up! Instead of continuing their works, they are just standing outside, talking about how to get a doctor for this, like a bunch of idiots.

"We're starting our operation shortly. Prepare everything that will be needed. Nurse, give me the report." I sighed and told the doctors to get ready, then asked the nurse. She hands me a document with all the information I need, which I take it immediately. Things have to work fast around here, you know. Wanting to know more about his situation, I open the document and start skimming.

… Huh? "Nariyuki Yuiga"? Isn't that my kouhai's name?

No, it can't be. Kouhai right now is probably studying peacefully in college. Although having not received any contact or message from him, I'm sure that he's fine by now. Talking about his study, right now that trainee program is going on, I think. So I guess he's also doing that, as well. I'm not really care about education stuffs, but I still hope the best for him.

Speaking of education college, this patient's profile also has something quite interesting. 'Place of study: Education college.'

… No, it can't be…

"… Say, is there anything else found in the patient?" I asked the doctors, trying to keep as calm as possible. Without saying anything, one of them hands me a pair of broken glasses, with their frame is bended horribly. I take a look at them, and I can even find some familiar things. Although my memory doesn't remember much about the past, I can still recognize something about the glasses, along with the clue I've had with the document.

'Kouhai…' And with that, my hand, which is holding the glasses, starts shaking vigorously and squeezing the bended frame. My other hand clenches into a fist and I even grit my teeth, trying to hold my emotion.

"Kominami-sensei… Is there anything wrong?"

"… Get in the surgery room! The operation starts now!" I told them, my eyes were still focusing on the glasses, with my fist was clenched tighter.

"B-But sensei, we haven't-"

"NOW, I SAID!" I screamed at them and kicked the doors with all my anger, forcing them to open. The doctors were terrified at first, but I'm very, very glad that they decide to join me.

Under the pressure that spread around the surgery room, only the beeping sound from the heart monitor, which judging by the sound can be known that his heart is really weak, and the same strong, bright light of the surgery light, I can see him clearly. Only the scene of the hospital bed, with a cloth covering his body, showing just his head that is covered in red, under the bright light that I wish it was from the warm sun, something would help me feel better, with all the cold I'm feeling right now. Walking to him and checking the tools, I start thinking about every outcome from this surgery, hoping dearly that things won't go worse.

But to be honest, I swear that my hands are not holding things tightly. I keep slipping the scalpel or any other tools out of my hands. If there was one horrifying thing that I could think of, it would be when I accidentally slip off the scalpel and cut anywhere wrong. But putting that aside, I signal the doctors to inject anesthetic, with me walking to the hospital bed, grabbing my scalpel.

"Today patient, Nariyuki… Yuiga. The operation starts-" I announced, but with my shaky legs and hands, that one thing I've feared of has happened. Without any noticing, I drop my scalpel to his head, with the sharp blade is heading to his forehead. I soon realize it, so I reach out my hand as quick as I can and catch the scalpel, but I also leave a little cut on his head. As soon as I've got it, I start sweating like a waterfall and breathe heavily, not knowing if I should be relieved or not.

"Kominami-sensei, are you sure you're fine? We can get another one if-"

"I'M FINE I'M FINE! START THE OPERATION!" I screamed at the doctors, so they just nodded and started the whole things. I'm supposed to be the one who saves him, but at that glimpse of moment, I almost became the one who killed him. But I know I have to do this, even if this is the last operation I do!

… After all, if I don't do this, then who will?

O0O

_Several hours later_

"Operation is completed! Great work, everyone, especially for you, Kominami-sensei!"

With that, I collapse to the ground with only my knees. My emotion is mixed with relieved and terrified. The operation was really stressful and tough, probably the most intense one I've ever done. Maybe because it was a skull surgery, one of the toughest one, but mostly it was because of the patient himself. It's somebody I knew, somebody I consider as a friend. Those hours were the time I'll never forget.

But everything has their dark side. We're unsure on how long kouhai will need for his recovery, so whoever will receive this news, we just hope that he or she is ready. We will need more times to check on his injury, since it is not 100 percent cured. It's something that I can't avoid, but at least it's still better than anything worse.

Kouhai, what have you done to deserve this?

"Is his family waiting outside?" I asked the nurse.

"Well… not exactly. There's actually a young woman waiting outside, but the nurses are doing their best to calm her down. She's been crying a lot, I'm afraid."

That must be the spectator of kouhai's case, so I think she knows the reason why. Or for the most common one, that must be his relative or something. Well whoever it is, it's important to let she know the news.

"Tell her the result on my behalf, and tell her not to thank me." I told the doctor, so he went outside and report the news. A little curious from me, I slightly open the curtains and peek my eyes through the glass windows, wanting to see who it is…

… Why is Mafuyu-sensei here?! And why is she so devastated?! It isn't like her at all!

And there are also someone coming to her, a woman, about 50, and her daughter? Wait… That's kouhai's mom and his little sister, Mizuki! What is happening?!

"_Y-Yuiga's mom, I-"_

… Did Mafuyu-sensei just receive a kick from Mizuki?

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M RUDE?! THAT GIRL KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

"_BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT! SHE'S MUCH OLDER THAN YOU! HAVE SOME RESPECT!"_

"_BUT MOM-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

… Why am I having a feeling that I shouldn't have seen this in the first place?!

I'm covering my mouth from the horrible scene I've seen outside. I've never seen Mafuyu-sensei that furious. I mean, I know she's an ice queen and she could be strict to her students, but seeing her bursting out all of that emotion is really rare. And I'm very surprised with Mizuki. I thought she was a nice girl…

What the hell is happening?!

"_You know, kind of think of it, if it wasn't because of the cut that Kominami-sensei did before, things would turn out differently…"_

… What on Earth are you saying?! BUT I'M THE ONE WHO CARRIED THIS WHOLE OPERATION ALL ALONG!

"_Yeah, what a shame. We shouldn't tell her straight in the face, but this is her worst performance, don't you think?"_

…

… What do you know about me, you irresponsible doctors?!

DAMN ALL OF YOU!

**Chapter 9**

**Behold, the golden scalpel that pierces through the [X] (Part 2)**

O0O

_Back to the present_

Writer's POV

It is now the middle of the day. Nariyuki's mom, Hanae, is walking through the corridor with Asumi's adopted son, Tobi, escorting her in. In her mind, she hopes that Mafuyu has finished or at least is convincing Asumi to save her son. Both Mafuyu and she knows that Asumi is their light in the end of the tunnel, to solve their problem.

However, she's also a little concerned about the doctor's past, about her quitting her job. Like she said, that surgery had been a success, but the reason Asumi decided not to work there again was unclear. This could be the factor that make the persuasion much more difficult, but thanks to the young doctor's relationship with her son, she hopes that things will turn out well.

"So, can you tell me a bit about your… um… mom, Tobi-kun?" Hanae asked Tobi, got his attention.

"Oh, you are talking about my mom?" Tobi asked again to make sure he'd got everything, and with a nod from Hanae, he knew she was telling him to continue. "I guess she is a caring, hard-working doctor, and a good mom to me. I also know that she was very talented and handled the operations really well, to the toughest one in the hospital"

"… Her times at the hospital?" Hanae asked.

"Yes, well, not exactly. I heard that from the hospital's doctors, who used to come here and convince her to get back to her job. My mom rejected every offer without thinking, and even said something about 'responsible' and 'doctor's rules'. Now we don't get visitors like doctors to our clinic much, but that doesn't mean that we're safe from them."

'Responsible, doctor's rules?' Hanae thought and tried to connect the dots, finding out what was going on in the past. While being lost in the land of thoughts, she doesn't realize that she had arrived at the living room, where Mafuyu and Asumi is having a conversation about the situation.

"Mrs, we're here- Oh no, mom, what's happening?" Tobi called for her, but as soon as he looked into the room, he covered his mouth from shocking. Hanae thanks him for calling her, but she's also shocked when she looks at the right now intense situation.

Asumi is shutting her eyes to stop tears from falling down, looking away from Mafuyu and clenching her fists tightly, like she is having some frustration inside. Meanwhile, Mafuyu just stands there, astonishing from what she heard, with her turquoise blue eyes wide open. There isn't any sound in the room, only silence spreading all over it, surrounding both the women.

"Mafuyu-chan, Kominami-san, what happened? Why aren't you two saying anything?!" Hanae shouted from outside, on behalf of Tobi, who was speechless from seeing his mom like that. After a brief moment of silence, Mafuyu is the first to speak up, with her words surprise Hanae as well.

"So… you're the one who did a surgery on Yuiga?"

"… That's right. Surprise?" Asumi wiped away her tears and looked up, staring straight at Mafuyu, while letting out an unnatural grin. Hanae is now the one speechless, and she can't believe what she heard from them. Trying to keep calm from the previous situation, Mafuyu takes some courage to ask again. "Well, that's great! That means that you have already had some experience for this, so I guess you can come back and-"

"You are not so good at reading the situation, right, Mafuyu-sensei?" Asumi cut her off and asked back.

"What do you mean by that? I'm asking-"

"Yes I know damn sure that you're asking! You're asking something that I've done it, and I don't want to do ever again! After hearing my story, after seeing how frustrated I was about it, how much pain I had to endure to do it, all you asked was that?! How selfish can you be?!" Asumi screamed at Mafuyu, made her former teacher to step back a bit with her eyes wide open, terrified from her anger.

Without any hesitation, Hanae bolts in and stands in their way. "Kominami-san, I think she has the point. We really need you right now. My son's life is in danger and we can't find any surgeon or professional doctor to do the work, beside you! I don't know what happened one year ago for you, but you are our only hope for this!" Hanae explained, tried to hold her emotion. However, hearing that only make Asumi more angry and furious.

"Oh, you don't know what happened?! I'LL TELL YOU THEN! I'M THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED YOUR SON! I'M THE ONE WHO LEFT A CUT IN HIS HEAD AND CONGRATULATIONS, MY CUT HAS WORKED! SO YOU STILL WANT TO ENTRUST YOUR SON ON ME?!" Asumi shouted at Hanae, her tears didn't stop falling down the wooden floor. Although Hanae is shocked from that, but she knows she also has to stay calm so things will go smoothly.

"Yes, I'm ready to entrust my son on you." Hanae said, surprised Asumi. "After all, you've done this before, that's a factor for us to trust you. Even you almost did like you said, everyone did make a mistake once, and I don't mind at all. Please come back, Kominami-san." Hanae persuaded. Just when Mafuyu thinks that works, it doesn't. Asumi still has her welling frustration in her eyes, so she turns around, about to say something rude and unbearable. She doesn't want to look at Hanae's face while saying that.

"How foolish… You're all talking like this is too easy…"

"… Hmm?" Hanae hummed back, but that just made the situation worse.

"LIKE I SAID, YOU FOOL! YOU THINK THAT HEAD SURGERY IS VERY EASY?! YOU THINK THAT I CAN JUST SWOOSH MY SCALPEL ACROSS HIS SKULL AND 'BOOM', HE'S ALIVE AND READY FOR HIS LIFE?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, STUPID! THERE'S A F*CKING 50/50 CHANCE OF SUCCESS AND FAILURE! SO DON'T CONSIDER ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU IGNORANT…" Asumi screamed, but she couldn't hold her tears to utter the last word. She kneels down to the floor and starts sobbing, leaving astonished Mafuyu and Hanae from behind. The doctor herself is now the one speechless, with tears falling down like a waterfall. Understanding the situation, Tobi knows what he has to do.

"Mrs, Ms, I'll lead you the way to the doors. My mom… well… you see…" Tobi told both the women, looking at his mom, who is on the ground, letting out her long-endured emotion. Although both Hanae and Mafuyu don't want to, they just simply nod and follow Tobi, leaving the crying doctor along with her living room's silence, slowly haunting her…

O0O

Mafuyu's POV

"Um… so… Mafuyu-chan, I'll be… going home then. Take care." Hanae-san told me, but I couldn't say anything but waving her back. We're back in my apartment, but we both know that something isn't right. I really want to walk upstairs and just bury my face in my futon, maybe taking a shot of liquor to forget today's event, but I don't even know where I'm going.

'_YOU THINK THAT I CAN JUST SWOOSH MY SCALPEL ACROSS HIS SKULL AND 'BOOM', HE'S ALIVE AND READY FOR HIS LIFE?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, STUPID!'_

Kominami-san… Why can't you do this for our sake?

While blinding about the way upstairs, I end up pumping in my car instead. Taking the slight hit from it, I start remembering something, about Yuiga's accident. Did his impact was as hard as this, or even worse?

And without thinking, I start slamming my fists on the car, making an annoying warning sound from it. But I don't care, I just want to let go my frustration.

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

Based on Kominami's story, if I just leave everything for those doctors in that hospital, things will turn out even worse. Yuiga-kun's life is at risk, so why can't I do anything for him?!

I really want to bring back that foolish but ambitious teacher! I really want him to become a successful one! And now I just feel that I'm… useless… I really want to do something for him.

I want to bring back his smile, just like how he brought it to any other students…

Tucking my hand in my pocket, I find out that I still have my car key in my keychain. So I take it out and look at it. The slightly rusty but still shiny car key is the only one that reflects all the light from the afternoon sun to me, like a shiny mirror, telling me what to do.

It's telling me to do the right thing, the only thing that only I can do it. To bring some hopes for Yuiga and his mom.

So without thinking, I press the button on the key, signaling the car to open the door. Squeezing the key a little bit more, I open the car door, preparing to do the only thing, which only I can do it. I know that if I don't, the table won't turn, and things will just keep hopeless. If I really want to avoid Yuiga, this will be the last thing for me to do for him, to keep him alive and continue pursuing his dream.

It's time for me to take the role as a main character, to show the role of a true teacher, that I've left for so long!

It's time to return to that Mafuyu Kirisu that people knew before, letting go this pathetic, weak one!

O0O

_Hey guys, I'm back!_

_So as you all know, I've talked about taking a test and putting this fanfic on hold. And I'd like to say that I've done it smoothly, so now I'm getting back to this fanfic._

_The update schedule is now back to normal, with probably 2 for a week, I don't know. School hasn't started yet, so as long as I have some times, I'll keep updating this._

_Just a little spoiler though. The second arc is ending probably this week, and "part 1" of this whole story is ending soon. So be prepared for the second part, which is when things go even more interesting!_

_Thank you for all the favorites, following and reviews. My name is Kaze. See you then._

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


	10. Chapter 10

Writer's POV

"Tobi, all the patients have left, right? Can you check the doors for me?" Asumi called her son while preparing some fruits on the plate, as she was about to do something else. "Yes, mom. I'll go and take a look." Toby answered and took his mom's order. The scenery outside is colored with orange, from the light of the sun. Things are quiet and peaceful, different from the loudly air at the clinic, and also much better than "that thing" during lunchtime, according to Asumi.

After making sure that her son is checking the outside, Asumi goes upstairs, holding the plate of fruits. Going into another room, she slightly sweeps away the dust on a small table, with someone's framed picture on it. She then puts the plate on the table and lights up some incense sticks, prays and sticks them on the incense burner. However, seeing the photo, all she feels is guilt and frustration, mixed together so well that she doesn't want them to be like that. She regrets kicking Mafuyu and Hanae out of the clinic, she regrets being uncontrolled of herself, but she also feels confused and has a feel of misdirection, like she didn't know what the best way to do.

Slightly sweeping away the dust on the photo frame's glass, she lets out a sigh, looks like she wants to have a right answer for her situation.

"Don't smile at me like that, old geez. Tell me what to do, damn it…" Asumi talked to the photo, which captured her father's face, smiling warmly.

Pursuing her dream is not her only motivation for being a doctor. Two years ago, Asumi's father, Soujirou Kominami, passed away from a heart attack. The clinic was closed at that time and there was a heavy atmosphere at Kominami clinic. After the funeral, her mom wanted to stay in Japan with her, but she couldn't leave her job, leaving her daughter behind, not returning back to her home and stayed at somewhere else, living with her mom's monthly money sent. However, that didn't put her down. After graduation and getting a degree, she worked in both Nochui hospital and her family's clinic. Before Soujirou passed away, she still remembered his last words.

'_Asumi, whatever you do, please don't abandon this clinic. Make this a trusty place for the patients to visit. And most importantly, don't ever abandon your patients, even how worse their health condition is.'_

'_And there I am, rejecting the call for help from the others, against my rules.'_ Asumi sadly thought, felt more painful in her chest. But she believes that her reason for rejecting is still right, and whatever happens, she will still stick to it.

"Old geez, we doctors are just human, no? So we still have the right to reject a patient's offer, even how worse it is?" Asumi told the photo, picturing that she was asking her father, asking for his advice. Right now she has to make a decision, to take the safe road and leave Yuiga's life behind, or take the risky road, to cure him once more, but that also means putting his life and her pride on the line.

Right now, she is wishing that someone could give her the right choice, somehow tell her what to do.

"Mom! There's someone asking to come in! It's the pink-haired woman we've met!" Tobi called her from downstairs. With his description, she knows who that is.

"Tobi, at any cost, tell her I'm not home! Keep saying that until she leaves!" Asumi called back, although she has a feeling that her plan won't go well. And she was right. After a while, Tobi calls back to her. "Mom! She said she wasn't leaving until she could meet you! It's no use to her!"

"… Tobi, go inside and prepare for dinner. I'll go talk to her by myself…" Asumi let out a sigh and went downstairs, while thinking of a way to reject the teacher once again. However, knowing Mafuyu's personality, she knows that this time will be much more difficult than the last one.

Looking at Mafuyu, she is a bit surprised. Different from that astonishing and fearful eyes, this time the teacher has that intimidating gaze, but filled with determination, like she is willing to do something, taking all of her best to do it. In the other word, she looks like that Mafuyu from the past, unlike the one she met at lunchtime.

"Stubborn as always huh, Mafuyu-sensei?" Asumi asked, trying to keep her composure.

"Well… you know I am, Kominami-san." Mafuyu answered. "And I'm here to persuade you, just like this lunchtime, and I'm sure to make you agree this time."

"Oh, how confident. Well bad news, sensei, I'm not changing my mind! Go home and don't waste your time here!" Asumi said and turned away from her teacher, hoping that she would get more confident to speak something later on. However, Mafuyu doesn't follow her order. She just stands there in front of the entrance, keeping her promise of persuading Asumi.

"Kominami-san, have you ever been afraid of something? Or taking the nearest example, have you ever been scared of failing any surgery?" Mafuyu asked and leaned to the wall near the entrance, and it seemed that her question had poked somewhere of the doctor.

"O-Of course I haven't! Wandering around this clinic, you must have seen all my awards! I'm a genius, you know?" Asumi said confidently, but she was also clenching her fists from hearing the last question.

"Then what about this case, or should I say, Yuiga's case? His life is in danger! Or are you afraid of doing that? I thought you're such a prideful doc-"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU WOMAN!" Asumi suddenly shouted at Mafuyu, made the teacher flinch. Soon noticing what she said, the purple-haired doctor coughs as a sign of apology. Despite being surprised at her last action, Mafuyu still stays calm after a short while for her goal.

"There must be a reason behind it… am I right?" Mafuyu asked the female doctor, confidently but also a little concernedly, like a teacher talking to her student. Hearing that, Asumi just clenches her fists even tighter to hold her emotion from bursting out.

"Mafuyu-sensei… have you ever done something that was harmful to the one you hold dear, or the one you admire?" Asumi asked. After hearing the question, Mafuyu's eyes wide open. She knows that she sure has done something about it.

"… Yes, I have. And even until now, I can't forgive myself for it…" Mafuyu answered, looking down the ground, thinking about the accident a year ago.

"See? That's the point! Kouhai was "the one" in my case! How can I go back there and operate on him once again?! It's just so hard for me! Yes, you're right! I'm afraid of it!" Asumi shouted and bit her lower lip. Mafuyu is a bit stunned, but she soon knows what to do to make the situation easier to solve. So she looks up and gives her eyes contact to Asumi confidently.

"Tell me, Kominami-san. When you operated on the other patients, were you feeling the same thing?" Mafuyu asked.

"… Yeah, but just a little. Maybe it was because of my experience…" Asumi answered.

"Then why don't you see Yuiga as 'the other patients', Kominami?"

"… Excuse me?" Kominami asked back confusedly, wanting to make sure that she heard right.

"You said that it was 'just a little'. So why don't you see him like that? Wouldn't it be easier?" Mafuyu asked, and this time Asumi was just speechless.

"Look, Kominami. Things are only scary when we're afraid to face it. If we don't know how to encounter it, we will still think it scary and even to the last of our life, we still won't find a way to solve it. So this time, I want you to show me that 'genius' side that you're proud of, and accept our offer, for Yuiga's mom's sake… for his sake…" Mafuyu told Asumi, like any advice she would give to her students. Even the pink-haired teacher is surprised at herself, for saying that after such a long time, after all of the trouble and things she's been through. It might thank to Hanae that she has gained back such confidence, all the things she has lost and thought she would never be able to get them back.

Asumi is lost in her own thoughts. She doesn't know what to do after that. Just minutes ago, she thought that she could reject the help just like at lunchtime, even much easier, and now, she is struggling to find the right choice.

"… You know something, don't you?" Asumi asked.

"What do you mean, Kominami?" Mafuyu replied, and Asumi just shut her eyes close, slightly bit her lip.

"The accident one year ago… I'm going to ask this straight! Who are you, a spectator or a culprit?" Asumi asked, and after that, Mafuyu just looked down the ground for a while, before she looked back up, thinking of an answer.

"I'm… a culprit. Because of me… well… Yuiga is…" Mafuyu stammered.

"See? I knew it! You don't have any right to talk-" Asumi said, but she got cut off.

"But just like you, I don't know how to face him when he awakes. I don't know how I will talk to him, and I'm even afraid if he will look at me the same, or he will hate me for what I did…" Mafuyu said. "But… after this talk with you, I've also learnt something, and I hope that you have, too, Kominami. I will face my fear after you, but I need you to show me how to face it. Just this time, Kominami-san…"

Mafuyu stops a bit, then she continues her sentence, with cold wind of the evening flows through her hair, combined with her shiny turquoise blue eyes.

"Just this time, I want you to teach me how to do it, Kominami-sensei."

Asumi is both stunned and speechless. She can't believe what she has heard. Or in the other word, she has never heard Mafuyu said anything like that in front of her, at least until now. Tears start forming in the doctor's eyes, as she looks down the ground and wets the pavement with her teardrops.

"Can't believe such a criminal would say something like that…" Asumi murmured.

"Yeah… so can't I…" Mafuyu said, then she went for her car. "Think about it, Kominami. I believe you still have the heart of a doctor. You adopted a child who didn't have any parent. You saved life and taking low fees. You even put aside any important stuff for even more important ones, the patients. I believe that deep inside, you want to go back to that hospital and teach those irresponsible doctors a lesson."

Opening her car's door, she starts the engine, but she opens her window to tell Asumi the last part.

"Be a doctor and do the things you're proud of."

And with that, Mafuyu just drives off, her car is slowly going far, far away, leaving the purple-haired doctor behind, kneeling tremblingly in front of the entrance, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Things… I'm proud of…"

**Chapter 10**

**Behold, the golden scalpel that pierces through the X (Final part)**

O0O

_The next morning_

It is now Monday afternoon, as Mafuyu and Hanae are waiting in the hospital. All they hope is a light in the end of the tunnel, for someone able to take the case, to save Nariyuki. However, they haven't received any good news, all they see is the hopelessness of the doctors.

For Mafuyu, she hopes that her words yesterday could make Asumi change her mind and accept her help. Time is ticking, and the longer they leave Nariyuki like that, the worse his health condition will be. While Hanae is arguing with Nochui hospital's doctors and nurses, she prays that all things will turn out well.

'Kominami-san, please come… I beg you… You're our only hope…' Mafuyu whispered to herself and clasped her hands together, shut her eyes close and leaned her forehead to her hands. So far, the miracle she's been hoping hasn't happened.

"What do you mean you can't find any?! Can you doctors do anything useful?!" Hanae scolded the doctors.

"Yuiga-san, please calm down. We are trying to do anything we could. We have contacted a professional doctor, and he will be there in a few days…"

"And how long is that 'a few day'?! Isn't that the same thing you irresponsible docs say every time?!" Hanae scoffed angrily and the doctors didn't even know what to say next. The hospital's atmosphere becomes heavier and heavier. The pink-haired teacher just looks at Hanae sadly, with her hope is slowly draining out, while their conversation has got attention from every other patients.

"Yuiga-kun… If we can't find out any solution… I'm sorry…" Mafuyu whispered to herself, pressing her face in her palms, feeling more and more hopeless. However, when almost all hopes are gone, she feels someone slightly puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Geez, I don't remember that this hospital is this annoying and having such a heavy air. The only thing that still the same is those ignorant doctors." The mysterious person told Mafuyu and grinned from amusement. Mafuyu turns around and wide opens her eyes to find out who that is.

"K-Kominami-san!"

"Yo, sensei. Where is that 'Kominami-sensei' you called me? When did I get downgraded by you like that?" Asumi said and let out a devilish smirk, while the other doctors turned to her and surprised.

"Kominami-sensei! You're back!" One of them called out.

"Yeah, and I'm here to teach you how to be a doctor again, you useless!" Asumi scolded the doctors and took out her pharmacist coat, wore it and became the same image of Kominami they used to see one year ago, with all the amazed eyes from the patients to her, whispering about her news and rumors back then.

"But… how can you operate this when you're the one who almost killed him last year?" One of the doctor said, reminded Asumi about her "crime", hoping that it will make her lose confidence. The other doctors also chat the same question.

'These doctors… I swear I'll never return to this hospital ever again!' Mafuyu thought and clenched her fist in anger, and Hanae was even more disappointed by how the doctors treated Asumi when she returned. However, Asumi doesn't seem to be moved at all. She still has that confidence look on her face and talks straight to the nurses and doctors.

"Don't worry about me. What I'm going to do will be more than what all of you have done during the time I've left." Asumi said and made all of them flinch, then she continued. "This will be my one-day contract. I shall never work in this hospital again and move to somewhere else. However, I'll make this contract worthy and save this patient's life once and for all. You know why?"

Then she picks up her backpack and walks upstairs, but before she has the first step on the staircases, she turns around and smiles.

"Because I'm "The Golden Scalpel" after all."

Those words separate the doctors and nurses into two "groups". There are those who is angry for all the things, all the mocking and disrespect she gave them, but there are also those who is stunned and impressed by her. Without any command, that group follows Kominami upstairs, prepares for the operation of their life, to save a patient, even how risky it will be. Hanae and Mafuyu also follows her, and there is a smile of pride on the teacher's face, like when her student does something right.

"Kominami… how? Why did you decide to come back and accept our help?" Hanae asked, still confused after all things. Asumi then turns around and gives her a smile.

"It all thanks to those words from your "daughter-in-law". You're lucky, Yuiga-san." Asumi said and turned to the doctors, who were preparing the tools for the surgery, in front of the surgery room, where Nariyuki was inside but with just a short amount of time to survive.

"Listen up, fools. What we are going to do is very dangerous and requires a lot of skills. I don't really need your help, but if you are willing to do it, do it properly! If any of you screw up, I'm not afraid to throw this scalpel in your head and make a crime scene! Understood?!"

"… Yes, Kominami-sensei!"

After hearing that, she smiles and turns to Mafuyu and Hanae, who is standing behind her.

"You guys should find somewhere to eat. This will be a long and bumpy ride!"

Then she turns to the surgery room's doors, remembers the last time she was inside, takes a deep breath, as she swears to herself not to make Nariyuki's life in danger again. This time, it will be different. This time, Nariyuki will definitely be alive, for his mom and Mafuyu's sake.

"Operation accepted. Today's patient: Nariyuki Yuiga!"

O0O

Several hours has past, and the surgery room's light hasn't turned off yet. This makes Mafuyu and Nariyuki's mom slightly worried, but they all hope that things will go smoothly and Nariyuki will be alive. It is now about 10:00 p.m. and nothing has happened.

"Hey, Mafuyu-chan." Hanae asked Mafuyu, who then look to her. "Whatever the result is, I would like to thank you for all the things you did for me."

"O-Object! I just want to return what you have given me, Hanae-san…" Mafuyu answered, with a tint of blush on her face from Hanae's compliment. Seeing that, Hanae just giggles and continues her line.

"You know… back then Kominami told me that she decided to return thanks to my "daughter-in-law", which she might reference you…" Hanae said. After that, Mafuyu thought deeper about Asumi's words before she went inside the room.

'_It all thanks to those words from your "daughter-in-law". You're lucky, Yuiga-san.'_

"… D-D-D-D-DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?!" Mafuyu asked, almost like she shouted, and her blush became pinker, spreading all over her face. Then she covers her face in her knees, avoiding the look from Hanae. "… I must have talked a lot to her, haven't I…" She whispered between her knees, but still enough for Hanae to hear. Nariyuki's mom just laughs at how the teacher is, and to make things "worse", she leans over and whispers to Mafuyu's ears.

"You know… I don't mind having a daughter-in-law who is 6 years older than my son. In fact…" Then Hanae just leans closer to the teacher's ears. "I'll make the most condition for you guys to make enough kids for a football team. Both of you will need a soundproof room for rocking the house."

And with that, Mafuyu just digs her face deeper and even starts rocking back and forth, with her face looks like a tomato. "Blunder, blunder, blunder, blunder,…" was all she said, repeating again and again. They almost forgets that the surgery room's light has turned off, with Asumi is standing in front of them, sweating like a waterfall.

"You guys seemed to have a lot of fun while I was dealing with that head in the surgery room, huh?" Asumi called out to get both attention, folding her arms.

"O-Oh, Kominami. Sorry, I didn't see you." Hanae tried to stay calm after her joke. "So… how was it? Anything is great?" Hanae asked, hoping that she would receive some good news

However, Asumi then lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head, makes both the teacher and the patient's mom even more worried. Something bad might have happened.

"There are three bad news I'm about to give you. No good news so you don't have to choose. Be prepared." So Hanae and Mafuyu clench their fists tighter, prepare for some bad news.

"First of all, he may have a slight memory loss. With my skill, I don't think it will be bad, but he might forget something, or some moments before the accident. So just in case, just prepare for it." Asumi said, then continued. "Secondly, he will also have difficulties in walking and moving, like having bricks tied to his arms and legs. It won't be the worst, but just help him take it step by step."

Then Asumi lets out a long sigh and tells them the last part. "Finally, it will be bizarre for him, and also for anyone, to find out they've woken up after a year of slumber. So be sure to make him feel calm, buy him a gift or something, alright?"

"… Wait, so that means…" Hanae asked, her hands were not curled into fists anymore, with her eyes started sparkling brightly.

"Yes. Congratulations. The operation was a success! He will be back to life soon!" Asumi announced and she soon saw their eyes started watering. Seeing their situation, she just wants to leave as soon as possible. "W-Well, if none of you have any question, I'll be taking my leave. Goodnight, Yuiga-san, Mafuyu-sensei." Then, she walks away, leaving both of the women behind.

After a while, Mafuyu starts crying into sounds, with her hands just wiping away her tears, but they don't stop falling down from her eyes. Seeing that, Hanae wraps her arms around the teacher, but her eyes also have tears falling down as well.

"Now, now, Mafuyu-chan. How dare you crying before me?" She comforted the teacher while rubbing her back.

"A-Apology… S-Sorry, H-Hanae-san…" Mafuyu sobbed and cried into Nariyuki's mom's shoulder. Once again, she just comforts the pink-haired teacher, like a mother comforting her daughter.

They're both relieved to hear the "bad news", and their sounds of sobbing just echo through the quiet hospital corridor. After all the things we've been through, finally this is real. Finally, Nariyuki can come back to life surely, without anything stops or prevents him.

O0O

Meanwhile, Asumi walks in her clinic, with her son has been waiting in the main room. "Mom, how was the surg- MOM, WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Tobi called for his mom, but when he saw her collapsed to the floor on her knees and sobbed, he ran to her side to comfort her.

"I-It's okay, Tobi… I'm fine…" Asumi said, hoping to make Tobi calm down. Then she stands back up and grabs the framed photo on the top of the cupboard, slightly dusts it and gives it a slight swipe. Inside the photo, there is a boy in glasses, holding the graduation certificate from Ichinose Academy and a certificate congratulating him for passing the test to Education college, and a purple-haired girl, holding the test result, showing that she has passed the test to go to Medical University, with a grin on her face.

"… Just having an encounter with a good memory, after all…"

O0O

_Hey guys, it's me again._

_So with that, the second arc is over, and we're also reaching the end of the "first part"._

_This fanfic hasn't over yet, obviously. Tomorrow will be the end of the "first part", and the "second" will be starting soon, with more to come._

_School is also starting for me, and I'll have less time to update this story. But I'll be sure to give you guys something interesting to read._

_Again, thanks for all the followings, favorites and reviews._

_Until then, see you in the next chapter._

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


	11. Chapter 11

Writer's POV

'_Good morning, Japan! This is Daily Tokyo Radio and today, we are checking out a letter from our audiences with a requested song, as her message, HELLO to DREAM…'_

"Oh god, my favorite song!" Hanae shrieked as she started moving to the beat of the song. It is now a beautiful Tuesday morning, but also a special morning for the Yuiga's household. Inside this place, there used to be a gloomy and depressing atmosphere, filled with nothing but despair. However, it is now filled with cheerfulness and colored with yellow and green from the nature outside.

Hanae is preparing some breakfast, but also thinking about making any new dish, just to prepare for the "special celebration". That is when Nariyuki finally comes out of his coma after a year.

"Nariyuki would love some eggs in his meal, right?" Hanae thought and proceeded to check the fridge. Suddenly, her home's telephone starts ringing, so she has to cancel what she is going to do and pick up the phone, expecting someone at the other end.

"Hello, Yuiga's speak-"

"NII-CHANISRECOVERINGRIGHTMOM?!" Someone at the other end suddenly shouted, made Hanae slightly flinch.

"… Um, excuse me… who's there?" Hanae asked confusedly.

"Mom, it's me, your daughter!" That person appeared to be Mizuki, Nariyuki's little sister.

"O-Oh, Mizuki. I haven't received any call from you for ages! Why so early in the morning? That's such a sudden." Hanae asked.

"Tch tch tch, mom oh mom. You can't keep me from any secret, you know?"

"W-Why are you saying that? That's quite weird." Hanae asked back, a little stutter in her tone.

"I'm going to ask again, with full sentence." Mizuki said, then she took a short while before continued. "Nariyuki-nii-chan is recovering well and expected to be out of coma soon, isn't he?"

"… How could you know that?" Hanae asked once again confusedly. The truth is she's been hiding Nariyuki's status from Mizuki for a long time, so it won't affect her study in the university and also… other "stuffs".

"I have the hospital's phone number. They've just dialed me about my brother, as they're supposed to let everyone in our family know about him."

'_That damn hospital… That's the only thing they did right…' _

Hanae silently curses the hospital, clenches her hands into fists for letting her daughter knows about Nariyuki's health condition. She knows it's awful not to let Mizuki know about her brother, but for some problems in the past and Mafuyu's involvement into this case, she has more reasons to protect her decision.

"By the way, mom…"

"Y-Yes, Mizuki?" Hanae asked.

"You sound like you're trying to hide this away from me the whole time. Is there something wrong?" Mizuki asked. At this point, Hanae doesn't know how to reply. She grips the phone tighter and bites her lip, thinking of a way to dodge this question, but she hasn't got any.

"… You know what? Just forget it." Mizuki said for her mom's hesitation. "I have another news to tell though."

"Y-Yes, Mizuki, what is it?" Hanae asked, snapped back to reality.

"My university is taking some weeks off, so I guess I'll come home for the time being." Mizuki answered, made Hanae wide opened her eyes. "Since my brother will soon be out of coma, I'll get to see him as well. See you, mom."

"Mizuki, wait!" Hanae quickly said, but her voice didn't reach to Mizuki as her daughter had ended the call. Hanae rests her elbow on the wall and uses her fist to support her head from all the things happened. She doesn't know how to explain to Mizuki about Mafuyu, or if she has forgiven Mafuyu for what she did a year ago.

Right now she is standing between two paths: Telling Mizuki about Mafuyu and hoping that her daughter will forgive the teacher, or lying to Mizuki that Nariyuki has yet to be recovered. She knows that this will be difficult, not like eating a slice of cake.

'As a mother, what should I do…?' Hanae asked herself, with the silence of the room "helping" her and only the small sizzle sound from the gas cooker.

The Yuiga's household's morning, though thought to be peaceful and cheerful, it's actually not like that at all, at least until this point.

O0O

Meanwhile, at Ichinose Academy, Mafuyu is actually really tired, apart from other energetic co-workers, just chatting about different stuffs as usual. She was so happy about the yesterday's news that she made a little "party" of her own, drinking bottles and bottles of liquor and drunk after just an hour. She was a little overhaul, but she still thinks it was worth it. She is having a huge headache but she still manages to get to work.

While she is resting her head on her table, someone approaches her from the side.

"Kirisu-sensei, have you heard the news?" One of the teachers asked, so she turned her head up to look at him.

"I thought I've told you all. I don't really care about newspaper. And I don't really think that this is important to me…" Mafuyu sighed.

"No, no, Kirisu-sensei. This is a crucial one, about our academy." The teacher exclaimed. So Mafuyu just lets out another sigh and signals him to continue.

"We are having a new teacher!" The teacher shouted and the others also did just like him, cheering in a sudden, which was strange to the pink-haired teacher.

"… And?"

"… Wait, you're not surprised at all?" The teacher asked, slightly embarrassed.

"It's just a new teacher, like we get every single year. Teachers come, teachers go, nothing special about it." Mafuyu explained. "Why did all of you seem so exciting about that?"

The teacher then scratches his head, awkwardly trying to response to Mafuyu, finding her stubbornness annoying. "We… actually received this from the principal. He said that there would be someone, with a trusty education method and successful career, coming back to our academy. We don't know any much about the news, but that's all we can say."

'Coming back? So this guy is a former teacher at the academy or something?' Mafuyu thought inside. So the whole thing all the teachers have been chatting and cheering is this piece of news, like they're very glad that this could save the whole academy's poor reputation. Ever since Mafuyu's underperformance, the academy has been seen as "poor teaching with minimum quality".

'So now you all are cheering about that, instead of giving all your best to teach the pupil? That's disappointing.' Mafuyu looked at the exciting teachers and shook her head, then continued to rest her head on the table, trying to get little rest before the lessons.

However, although all of trying, she can't stop thinking about who the new teacher is, and why the principal chooses him. She can't tell if he is actually that good to be considered as "Ichinose Academy's savior". All these thoughts run through her mind the entire time.

The thought-to-be beautiful and cheerful morning at Ichinose Academy, turns out to be a disappointment, with curiosity on each of everyone's faces.

O0O

"Kou- Nariyuki's recovery is still going well, right, Mafuyu-sensei?" A doctor, with long purple hair, asked.

"How could I answer that? I was at work the whole time." Mafuyu sighed about the question. It is now the afternoon at Kominami's clinic, as Mafuyu is here just to get something from Asumi. They are having a talk in the usual clinic room, all about Nariyuki.

"Look. I just hope that Nariyuki is doing fine. All we can do now is pray and wait. I hope that things won't go wrong and the surgery's result won't take another twist." Asumi said and folded her arms, while her son, Tobi, was offering the teacher a cup of water.

Mafuyu then sips up a little water and asks the question she's been having in her mind. "Just my theory, but…" She swallowed a bit then continued. "What if his health condition actually got worse again? Would you save as well?"

"What?!" Asumi shouted after hearing the question then let out a laugh, confusing Mafuyu. "Are you doubting that I didn't did the job well? Are you doubting my talent?!"

"N-No, I'm not! It's just-"

"Don't worry, Mafuyu-sensei. When I said it was a success, I meant it." Asumi said. "Beside, I won't get a chance to return to that hospital, since after all I said to those doctors, they banned me from getting in that place. Hilarious, isn't it?"

'_This girl…'_ Mafuyu thought and dropped a sweat. Then Asumi coughs to calm herself down from all the laughing and continues what she's been saying.

"Anyway, that's fine with me. I think I'll be working at another hospital or just staying at the clinic. I've just found some nearby one, with actually good facilities and also near my clinic. But if I can't find any place for my arrogance, that's ok. After all, this place still needs to be working for the sake of my dad." Asumi said and slightly smiled. Hearing how the purple-haired said that makes Mafuyu proud of her student, for finding out another path for her career, but she still has that serious face to keep her composure.

"Pride. Good luck with your career, Kominami-san." Mafuyu said and stood up, about to take her leave. However, she is held back by Asumi, which surprises her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mafuyu-sensei? I still have one more thing to do." Asumi said.

"… Better be quick." Mafuyu said. So Asumi nods and goes inside the room, trying to find something. After a while, she comes out with a paper bag with something inside, put nicely in a gift box.

"This is my gift to Nariyuki. When he gets up, it's time to use it." Asumi said.

"O-Ok, I'll remember that."

"Actually, it's not actually something for him, but I think that he will like it."

"That's… actually unusual." Mafuyu said concernedly. "But I'll make sure to give it to him. Thanks." And so, Mafuyu takes the bag and leaves, letting the doctor behind. Once she's out of the clinic and her silhouette fades away, Asumi just lets out a small smile and goes back in the room, preparing for dinner.

"Good luck to you too, Mafuyu-sensei."

The afternoon's orange are now all over the once dark and gloomy clinic, with sun rays getting through the windows and the warmth of the sun all around this place.

O0O

It is now the evening at the hospital, as Mafuyu is working on her laptop while checking on Nariyuki, who is continuing his recovery. Meanwhile, Hanae is walking side to side of the room, worrying about her son and also her daughter, when Mizuki revealed that she was coming back soon. To get rid of her worry, she walks to Mafuyu, who is preparing some quizzes for the upcoming quiz for her classes.

"You know, I can imagine some students crying in agony after skimming through this quiz." Hanae joked, made Mafuyu blush.

"I-I'm thinking for the students, Hanae-san! Only with this, they can stay more attention and revise it properly." Mafuyu explained, but Hanae shook her head.

"You shouldn't be this strict and serious. Students are supposed to enjoy your lessons, not scared of it." Hanae said, made Mafuyu remember of something, so she held her chin up and thought about it. "What's wrong? Did I say something that bother you?"

"… No, it's just…" Mafuyu said but stopped for a moment. "The thing you said… is quite familiar to what Yuiga used to say."

"Oh." Then Hanae just giggles a bit from her answer. "Must be from his father. You know what they say, father this, so does his son. His influence on Nariyuki must be too much at this point."

"I see…" Mafuyu said and went back to her working. The room is once filled with walking and typing sounds, with the rusting wind from the air conditioner. "By the way, Hanae-san." Mafuyu suddenly said, which made Hanae turn her head to the teacher.

"What is bothering in your mind? It's quite dizzy seeing you like that." Mafuyu asked, which made Hanae wide opened her eyes again, surprised from the question.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about me, just continue with your work." Hanae said, but didn't convince Mafuyu at all.

"Considering you as my student, Hanae-san." Mafuyu said. "You sound like some of my students who are hiding about copying in their tests. So if you have something in your mind, just speak it out."

Hanae, after hearing that, gulps down to her throat. "It's not like you can't help it, it's just…" Hanae then takes a short while before continuing. "I don't know if I should tell this to you… It's actually about my family, so…"

"I used to solve some students' family issues, so whatever it is, just tell me, Hanae-san." Mafuyu said, letting Hanae know that she could listen and fix the problem. Hanae, hearing that statement, just feels sure a little and talks about it.

"It's about Mizuki, my daughter. She's… her university is taking weeks off, so she's coming home. Since this is her brother so… you know..." Hanae said, then the typing sound just stopped from there. Mafuyu removes her eyes from the laptop screen and turns to Hanae.

"So you're not sure if I can meet her, or how she will meet me, right?" Mafuyu asked, her voice was getting smaller.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Hanae said, then after a short while, she continues. "Are you sure that you can meet her in person when she visits Nariyuki?"

Mafuyu then avoids her gaze and looks outside the windows. The outside is slowly turning to black, with colorful dots from the LED signs and traffics turning on one by one and flickering. She remembers the past, one year ago, the incident happened right at this time of the day, something that made her afraid of Mizuki. She still remembers Nariyuki's sister's face when she found out the teacher was the culprit.

However, she has also gone very far. She was encouraged by Hanae after all she did to help Nariyuki, she took out all of her bravery to persuade Asumi back to her work and save the young man. She knows that she will be able to face Mizuki, after all the trouble she's been through.

"Hanae-san… so you're doubting me? Are you doubting that I won't be able to face your daughter?" Mafuyu asked, copying what Asumi said back then. After hearing that, Hanae just giggles.

"Now, now, don't be so arrogant, Mafuyu-chan. You know words are weaker than your doing, right?"

"I guess I am…" Mafuyu said, then she turned around to look at Hanae. "But don't worry, Hanae-san. With my ability, I'll be able to solve things out with Yuiga-san. Just let her visit Nariyuki, then I'll do the rest." Mafuyu said, let out a small smile so Nariyuki's mom wouldn't be worried. Hanae's giggle grows bigger and she becomes more confident.

"I'm counting on you then, Mafuyu-chan." Hanae said, then she went outside, about to make a call, perhaps for her daughter.

A while after Hanae left, Mafuyu slightly slams her head on the table, using her hands to rub the top of her head.

'_Foolish. What have I said to her?'_ Mafuyu said, started to regret what she told Hanae.

The truth is, although she is that confident, deep inside, she is still not sure if she can do it or not. Hanae was right, words does weaker than action. Right now, she is trying to find a way to prove her words.

'Mizuki Yuiga… Will she forgive me? Or she still has that same hatred?' Mafuyu thought, then she lightly lied her head on her laptop, about to take a nap from all the study this morning and afternoon.

Suddenly, she hears something rustling, like the sounds of someone rubbing fabric or bed sheet. The sound is small, but with the silence of the room, she can hear it clearly. 'I guess it's just someone collecting the bed sheets outside. Must be the nurses.' She thought and got back to work, putting her fingers on the keyboard and about to continue typing, when suddenly…

"… Kirisu-sensei?" Someone called her from behind.

"Hanae-san, you don't have to call me that. Just call me as usual-" Mafuyu said while turning around, but she was shocked from what she saw after that. There is a young man, rubbing his eyes, trying to sit up. After that, he looks straight in her eyes, makes her emotion starts rising up.

It's the young man that she's been getting through trouble and trouble in order to save him.

The once quiet hospital, now filled with astonishment and surprising, as a miracle has happened. Something they've been waiting for a long time.

"Y-Yuiga-kun?!"

**Chapter 11:**

**After raining, an X will appear**

O0O

?'s POV

Ah… Japan… it's been so long since I left this country. This is a place that betrayed me, made all my process disappeared, so I had to turn back to zero. Luckily you have scenes and things to do, or I would hate you, dear Japan.

So… Ichinose Academy, huh? That old geez called me to work there once again, to be a teacher there and save the academy? That's such an ironic yet beautiful joke.

Well then. I've gotten better since my last time at there, so I guess I won't have any trouble. It's getting late, so I'll find any hotel to stay then.

Oh, talking about Ichinose Academy…

How is he now? Did he graduate and get a degree? Hmm I'm really worried about him…

Because if he's not, I won't be able to shove in his face my success in a year and slap that arrogant face once again.

Just you wait! You and that pink woman will no more be my threat!

Nariyuki Yuiga!

O0O

_Loliho, it's me again._

_So it's been more than a week, right? I was trying to find some idea to end this first part. Sorry to all who's been waiting._

_Since school is coming, there may be some weeks off, for me to find any idea and also my schoolwork, preparing for the second part._

_However, I have a good news, especially for someone who is a fan of this anime/manga._

_If you are a 5toubun's fan, just expect my newest fanfic coming soon, because it will be about that manga._

_Just a little spoiler, it will have the same color scheme as this fanfic, with hurt and joyfulness intertwining together. And for the character, I choose Itsuki, as she will be perfectly fit for the story I'm about to tell._

_Just stay update with my account on when the 5toubun fanfic be published, or I can tell you when it's on in the next update._

_Until then, thank you for all of your supports. See you then._

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


	12. Annoucement

_Hey guys, just a little announcement to make._

_To you Bokuben but also Gotoubun no Hanayome fan, just to let you know that my Gotoubun fanfic has been uploaded._

_To anyone who has been sticking with this story, you won't find difficult reading that, as the fanfic's story will have the same balance of light and dark color scheme, just like this one._

_Keep in mind that the main female character I chose was Itsuki, because I think she'll fit in this story, on what I'm about to tell._

_The update on this fanfic and the 5toubun one will be back-to-back, one and another. So when the first one is updated, it will have a week off for the second one to be having a new chapter. Just make sure to keep that in mind._

_Again, thank you for supporting this fanfic. For those who haven't read chapter 11, check it out, as I updated it yesterday. See you then._

_-TheNameIsKaze-_


End file.
